House of Lust
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: After a car crash, Bella wakes up in a mansion where she agrees to pleasure the owner in exchange for medical care. Edward is the erotic owner who takes it upon himself to "heal" her. Very graphic - be warned.
1. Awaken

**Oriana de la Rose: So my super sexy bf, Jason, and I have decided to undertake this story together. I'm so excited for this to begin! btw, his fanfiction username is xXxJasonxXx in case anyone wanted to know (he just got a FF account). Silly boy just HAD to put triple "X" in there. You naughty, naughty boy. lol. I've been trying to convince him to get a FF account for a while and he FINALLY agreed. Stupid boys, they're so stubborn. lol**

**Jason: We have some very special things that we're going to make Bella and Edward do. We hope you enjoy it!**

**Ori: Yep, he basically said it all. And I feel like there should be a warning for this story, though. Also, hopefully people will understand soon that all my ideas are my own, and not stolen from anyone else. *cries* **

**Jason: Aw, babe, it'll be okay. They'll come around soon. And until then, I know just the way to cheer you up.**

**WARNING: This fanfic is not intended for children. It is dark and very, very mature. AH and the characters are OOC. **

**This is NOT a BDSM story at all. Edward is NOT a dom and Bella is NOT a sub. Okay? Just thought we should straighten that out before anything else happens. Though Edward has some dominant tendencies, he isn't a full-fledged dom. And he isn't going to be.**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

I was late.

My alarm hadn't gone off that morning for some reason and now I was speeding down the two-lane road as if all hell was on my tail. I checked the dashboard clock to make sure I wasn't running an hour late for work. It read 8:02.

Shit.

I _was_ an hour late!

Suddenly, I felt the tire skid on the ice coating the black asphalt. It had snowed last night, and I had been thankful this morning that my trusty Subaru had all-wheel drive. But it was no help to me now as I slid over a solid sheet of ice.

A small scream managed to escape my throat as my car hurtled towards that strong, bare oak tree. The last thing I saw was that brownish-gray tree bark as the passenger's side of the car slammed into it. Then everything went dark.

**xXx**

Soft sheets caressed my skin. A slightly annoying beeping sound came from my right. Something plastic was strapped to my nose. A thick fog clouded my mind, making it nearly impossible to think coherently.

Slowly, I began to feel each of my limbs. The haze receded, allowing me clearer thought. My eyelids felt as if they were weighted down by lead bricks. I focused on opening them, struggling. Finally, they fluttered open to see my strange surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was the walls. They were a deep green, almost too dark, and bare. The only things in the room other than the bed were a bedside table that held a lamp, and the monitors on either side of me.

Where was I? Why was I here? What had happened?

Panic began to set in. I remembered the crash and the tree, but nothing after. I racked my brain for anything that could have brought me to this place. Blankness, emptiness. Fear soon replaced my earlier confusion, causing my heart rate to increase rapidly. The monitor went crazy creating an incessant beeping.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a man dressed in black slacks and a deep blue button-up shirt, tucked perfectly into the pants. His head was down so I couldn't see his face. He was looking at a clipboard in his hands. Despite my current panic attack, I noticed that beneath those clothes he had a strong frame. My eyes ran over his long, elegant fingers that held the clipboard, moving to his exposed arms. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, allowing me to see the firm muscles beneath the pale skin.

Now my heart wasn't speeding from panic or fright – it was racing out of control because I was in the same room as this incredibly toned man with a body any male model would kill for.

Then he raised his head to look at me, and I knew that I had been wrong. It wasn't his body that was to die for, it was his _face_. I had never seen anyone – male or female – with that degree of beauty. It was almost absurd how good-looking he was.

He checked the monitors silently, never fully meeting my gaze. I watched in awe as he made sure everything was in order. His movements were graceful and unhurried.

"Where am I?" I demanded. "Who are you?" I had hoped that my voice would come out strong, but instead it was weak and shaky.

He didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken. His face was still reserved, impassive. So I repeated my questions once more, this time managing to sound older than five-years-old.

Again, he ignored me. Then he pulled out a syringe and my heart rate spiked. I hated needles with a passion. The idea of being stuck with a piece of hollow metal and injected with medication didn't appeal to me. I struggled to sit up but his strong hands held me securely to the bed. The heat that emanated from his hands burned into my skin, and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

I gasped from the sudden contact and the way those two dark green eyes bored into mine, almost stern. When he spoke, his deep voice caused something to pull taunt inside me.

"Be still," he ordered. "I am only giving you a sedative." His voice was low and seductive, causing me to bit my lip. "You need your rest," he added, moving away so that my arms were free once more. Absurdly, I missed his contact, I missed those green eyes so near my own. He filled the syringe with some type of clear liquid, and I tried not to panic.

I clenched my eyes tightly shut when he moved to inject me with the stuff. Despite my confusing and mysterious situation, I trusted this man. There was something about his demeanor that made words like honest and loyal appear in my head. Kind wasn't one of those words. His green eyes had been hard and firm, but not mean or vindictive. Even though he was a complete stranger to me, I trusted him.

I knew I shouldn't.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't feel the needle pierce my skin until he pulled it out. Almost immediately, I felt a heavy fog blanket my mind. I was sleepy, so sleepy. I would just close my eyes for a minute, I told myself. Only a few minutes . . .

The last thing I was aware of was a soft, warm hand cupping my cheek gently, soothingly. Then, I slept.

**xXx**

When I woke up for the second time, I noticed that the monitors and medical equipment were gone. I was still in the queen sized bed with soft sheets, but now all the tubes were gone. Confusion swept over my hazy mind. How did they disappear? Who removed them?

I checked myself for any injuries, moving my hands down my neck and torso. That was when I realized that I had been changed out of my pencil skirt and blouse, leaving me in only my underwear. I blushed. He must have taken them off. I remembered how curtly he had addressed me last time I had been conscious, and my blush faded quickly. Obviously, it hadn't affected him.

Deciding that I would go see what his problem was, I sat up in the bed. I waited until my momentary dizziness subsided before I stood up on the hardwood floor. The cool air hit my body and I shivered. I had worn my favorite black lacy bra that morning with the matching panties that were made of both ebony silk and lace. I wished I knew where my clothing had gone. Grabbing a sheet off the bed to wrap around my body, I walked quickly to the door and threw it open. A long hallway was just outside. It was dimly lit by the tiny lamps bolted to the walls. Curiosity flared inside me and I decided to find out what kind of place I was in. I walked to the first door and tried the knob. It was locked. That was when I seen the brass plate on the door labeled "pool".

So he had an indoor pool? I assumed he was wealthy. After all, not many people have indoor pools inside their _houses_.

I moved onto the next door and tried to open it too. But it was also locked. This door was labeled "bondage".

Now I was starting to get nervous. Why in the world would he have a metal plate on the door saying that? What was on the other side? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that last question. I began to frantically try every door in the hallway – but they were all locked. There were only two doors left and I darted to the one nearest me. It was labeled "awaken". I turned the knob quickly.

It opened.

Shocked, I stood frozen to the floor. With wide eyes, I hesitantly pushed open the door. It creaked loudly, and I cringed.

Inside the room there was a large table. It looked as if it could seat at least fourteen people. The dark surface was smooth and liquored, absent of surrounding chairs. My eyes were drawn to the crackling fireplace to my left that lit the whole room. Shadows danced manically around. I saw that the whole wall opposite me wasn't a wall at all but one large window. I could see that it was nighttime outside, the window completely black from the moonless sky. The large window/wall, the table, and the fireplace were the only things in the room that I could see.

Something shifted to my right. I jumped in surprise and turned quickly towards whatever had moved. There was something standing in the corner. It was taller than me and larger too.

"So," that silky voice began. "You've decided to join me."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shook almost imperceptibly. Almost.

"You will address me as sir or nothing at all." He moved towards me slowly, like a predatory tiger, hunting. The dim light from the hallway caused his hard emerald eyes to sparkle in such a way that my stomach clenched not unpleasantly. Anticipation curled inside me like a slumbering snake, about to awaken. He was cloaked in darkness. I found that every move he made caused him to be that much more attractive to me. He was the most appealing man I had ever seen.

I was suddenly conscious of the fact that I was only covered by a white sheet and black lingerie underneath.

"I have brought you here to heal," he explained. "I will supply you with all the medication you may need. You only sustained a slight concussion from the crash and numerous other minor lacerations from the glass. You are already healing quite well – and it's only been forty-eight hours."

"It's been two days since the crash?" My voice was filled with shock.

He didn't answer me, instead continuing his speech. "Now you have a decision to make. In exchange for your medical care, you will pleasure me. I will not harm you, and what I do for my own pleasure, I do for yours as well. I assure you that you will enjoy it. Immensely."

He smirked. My knees suddenly felt very weak as I comprehended what he was telling me.

"Or," he continued, "you can leave here and never return. I will allow you to phone whoever you need to come get you, or I can drive you home. Choose now."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was I awake? Had I hit my head in the crash? Surely this couldn't be possible. Of course I wasn't a virgin, but that didn't mean things like this happened to me. I don't know what helped me decide – maybe it was the haziness in my mind that hadn't fully receded, maybe it was the way his deep eyes stared into my own. But I slowly nodded. "I'll stay," I murmured almost inaudibly.

"I wouldn't proceed now unless I was certain it wouldn't harm you in any way. Sit on the table," he commanded.

I rushed to the table, tripping on the sheet that was still around me.

"Drop the sheet."

I did as I was told and pulled myself onto the slick, cool table. I sat on the edge, my legs dangling off the side. My heart sputtered out of control.

He stood in front of me, simply staring at my nearly naked body. His eyes raked over me, lingering on my breasts and panties. Even though I didn't know the slightest thing about this man, I felt my expensive panties grow very wet. He moved closer to me, placing each hand on my knees and spread them wide.

My breathing increased, growing labored and heavy. He was less than a foot away from me now. I had no idea what he was going to do; he was a mystery to me.

He brought his lips to my throat, using his hands to angle my neck so that he got better access. His lips were soft at first, warm like hot water. His hands moved up my legs slowly, sending shivers over my skin.

I should stop this. This wasn't right. Where was my morality? Where was my common sense? It was idiocy to continue this charade. I didn't know the first thing about him – even his name. And he didn't know anything about me.

His fingers skimmed over the front of my panties and I gasped. All rational thought dissolved and I was no longer able to think coherently.

I heard him chuckle softly. "How is it that you can be wet in so little time?" he asked, his voice low, sending another shiver through me. My panties became even wetter than they already were. He skimmed his lips down my throat and chest, stopping just over my bra. His fingers still continued to move softly over my core, lighter than a moth's wings. He then quickly removed my bra, undoing the back easily.

This shouldn't be happening, I told myself. It was _wrong_. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. A slow ache began between my legs, spreading throughout my body. My entire body was tense, waiting for his next move. The heat from his hand scorched my skin, making it nearly impossible to think.

He ran his thumb slowly over the silky fabric of my panties, and more moisture seeped from my pussy. I bit my lip, body taunt as a wire. His eyes stared into mine deeply, never wavering. The intensity made my stomach quake with awe and anticipation. Those green eyes weren't afraid of what we about to do, weren't afraid of me or anything else. His left hand slowly inched up my thigh towards my already dripping cunt.

I was trembling with the power of the battle raging inside me. This wasn't right. It wasn't moral. It was completely unethical and I was going to hell for it. Normal people didn't make this kind of agreement. No one agreed to have sex for medication. The simplicity of the situation surprised me. It sounded so . . . _bad_. But I would have been lying if I said that I didn't want this. I looked down at his hands, focusing on anywhere but those eyes that looked straight into my soul, glimpsing every sin I'd ever committed.

Suddenly, his fingers slipped into the hem of my panties and grazed across my hairless lips. My eyes closed and I stifled my gasp by biting my lip. I wondered what he thought about the fact that I had recently gotten a Brazilian wax. It had hurt like hell, but I couldn't regret the decision at a time like this.

Ohmygodthatfeltsofuckinggood.

My thoughts were a jumbled mush as he plunged one finger deep inside my hot, aching pussy. I screamed out loud, my hips bucking off the table into his hand.

"Fuck," I heard him growl.

Then he pulled out of me and I groaned at his absence. Just what I needed – this man toying with me when I hadn't had sex in at least five years. I was practically wild with need; there was something about him that made me writhe with desire and want.

"Look at me, you little tease," he commanded harshly.

Why did those words turn me on so much? Shouldn't it make me pull away that he used that tone and called me that? No rules of regular relationships applied here. His curt words only made me readier and wetter for him.

I struggled to obey, quickly opening my eyes. His green eyes stared into mine and I moaned at the look he was giving me. His eyes were filled with lust, wild with it. My eyes were drawn south to see him straining against his pants. That hard bulge pressed deliciously against the black slacks that were suddenly more interesting to me.

"I'm not going to be gentle with you," he said, his voice strained with the lust he was trying to control. "You are not a virgin but I'll be damned if you'll remember anyone else after I'm done with you. This is explicatively for pleasure, for sex, nothing more. Understood?"

I was beyond words. I nodded furiously, my only thought that he should continue.

He ran his fingers once more over the thin material of my panties. "These are such a pretty pair of panties," he growled with a voice that was sex personified. "But there is nothing that I intend to do to you that involves clothing of any kind." With one swift motion, he tore the ebony lace from my body. The fabric tore at my hip almost painfully before coming free. I nearly came. Never in my life . . . never in my life had I experienced something so erotic.

He brought the panties to his face, inhaling deeply before stuffing them in his pocket. His firm eyes returned to mine. "I'm a little disappointed, Isabella. Do I not affect you? You aren't nearly as wet as I would like."

His hands moved to my breasts, squeezing roughly. I moaned loudly and then cried out when he pinched the nipples, rolling them between his fingers tightly. The pain mixed with the pleasure, making it that much more intense. He began to rub roughly against my clit. My legs were spread wide open before him – I was fully naked and he was fully clothed. It only added to the twisted eroticism of this charade. I was melting, I was sure. I would only be a puddle when he was through with me. I disgusted myself. How could I allow this stranger to touch me this way? Where was my decency?

His fingers moved quicker into my swollen pussy and I gave an involuntary moan. I leaned back onto the table, resting on my elbows, clenching my eyes shut. My body began to twitch from my impending orgasm surging towards me.

Then, he stopped.

Growling in impatience, I grabbed the front of his shirt and brought myself up to him. I'd be fucking damned if I let him tease me like this. I hadn't had sex in five fucking years and he was _going_ to finish what he started. "Don't you dare stop," I growled into his face. I brought his lips to mine, and damn it if he didn't taste absolutely delicious. His mouth attacked mine and our lips battled for dominance. His hands fisted in my hair, pulling slightly but not enough to cause any extreme pain. My legs wrapped around his back as I brought him closer. He bit my lip, sucking it into his mouth and playing with it like a toy.

I almost laughed with the simplicity of this revelation. _I_ was his toy. After all, I was the one giving sex. It was almost a form of prostitution. But I couldn't care right now, all I needed was him closer.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for days," he growled.

My hands went to his pants, struggling to undo the suddenly complicated contraption. I was hovering on the edge of my orgasm, so close I was starting to feel pain. His hands gripped my breasts roughly, and a sharp lance of pleasurable pain shot through my body, straight to my core. I fumbled with his belt and pants, managing to unfasten them and shove them down. They stopped about halfway down his thighs, but I didn't care.

I grabbed his thick, hard-as-steel cock in my hands, feeling it pulse against my skin with his need. I squeezed and he growled loudly. Grinning, I moved my hand over the head of his dick.

Abruptly, I was pushed back onto the slick table.

"Don't fucking tease me, Isabella," he said, his voice a warning.

I should have been frightened. This stranger was about to fuck the shit out of me. But fear never even crossed my mind. The only thing I felt was pure, unadulterated lust.

Without any warning, he grabbed my thighs in his hands, spreading me wide open again, and plunged his long hard cock deep inside me.

I screamed, my body seizing up in pure pleasure. "Fuck!" I screamed as he thrust into me again.

He slammed into me once more before I heard him speak. "You've never been fucked like this before, have you?" he growled. "What is wrong with the men in the world? Can't they even fuck teases like you correctly?" His hips thrust rapidly into me, and I was quickly brought to the edge.

"Oh, fucking _shit_!" I screamed as I climaxed.

Every time I'd had sex before, it was on a bed. And it had _never_ felt like this. He continued to drive his cock into my swollen, aching pussy, building up my pleasure again. I quickly thanked my lucky stars that I was on the pill. A second orgasm loomed dangerously in front of me and I was so close, yet again.

But he pulled out of me, his eyes crazed with lust and need. "Move back onto the table. Now." I groaned, being left unsatisfied again. As I pushed myself further into the center of the table, my thighs rubbed against each other, creating a friction that made me bit my lip and moan.

Then he climbed onto the table with me.

The flickering light from the fireplace shone gently onto his face. His glorious seraph's face was half light and half dark. His lips curled into a deadly, wicked grin as he crawled to me, stopping just in front of me.

"Spread your legs before I tie you down."

I didn't see the second option as any kind of punishment. Of course, maybe that was what I wanted from this man, to punish me.

He crashed his lips onto mine, taking all speaking capabilities from me. His tongue wasn't soft or gentle against mine, but filled with an insane, irrational need for what our bodies could do together. I wanted his rough touch. My body was on fire, craving his firm, insistent hands and mouth. I had never made love like this before. I didn't even think this counted as "making love". Whatever this was, it certainly wasn't love. Pure sex was what it was.

"Fuck, you look so damn perfect spread out for me," he said. He grabbed my hips in his strong hands and lifted me from the table before plunging me down onto his throbbing dick. My body was in an impossible angle, but I'll be damned if I didn't scream out at the pleasure slamming into me. He was kneeling on his knees while he fucked my too-sensitive pussy. He continued to hold my hips, angling me just so. He hit places inside me that I didn't even know existed. "Fuck!"

My walls clenched around his engorged member that throbbed inside me. He slammed into me. I wrapped my legs around his back, making him go even deeper.

"Do you want to cum, Isabella? Answer me now." His voice was low and almost animalistic.

He drove himself deeper inside me, not being easy on me. And God, I wouldn't have wanted him to. Nothing could have prepared me for this. For this _need_ that compelled me to meet his thrust with my hips, for him to fuck me harder, faster. I was a writhing, sweating mess. And I didn't care.

"Answer me, damn it!" he cursed, gritting his teeth. He stopped his rapid thrusts and I nearly wept.

"Oh yes…fuck yes!" I shrieked. "Oh _shit_!"

He thrust into me so hard that time I nearly came three times in a row. A white-hot orgasm slammed into my trembling, frantic body. A low, throaty groan exited his throat and he released inside me. I climaxed once again as I felt his hot liquid empty inside me. My scream filled the room.

He was still, no longer continuing that frantic pursuit of pleasure. He released three times into me and I quivered from the force of my orgasm.

Then he pulled out of me and slid gracefully off the table. Fixing his slacks and shirt so that he looked presentable again, he walked out of the room, leaving me on the table where I'd had my first orgasm in five years.

And it was better than anything I'd ever experienced in my life.

**

* * *

**

**Ori: Well, we hoped you liked it!! Yes, it might be a tad bit confusing in this chapter. Edward is still a mystery, of course, since he isn't being too generous with words. lol Except for "fuck". I don't know why, but I think that's extremely sexy when a guy says it when . . . you know . . . he's busy. *clears throat to fill up awkward silence***

**Jason: And the next chapter will be EPOV. How did Edward know her name? Well, he dragged her from the wrecked car, so I suppose he would have seen her drivers license. And we hope you review. I will give a big kiss to everyone that actually reviews!**

**Ori: But, Jay baby, I thought you loved me. Now you go kissing other girls? I'm hurt.**

**Jason: You know I still love you! I'll give you my best kiss, just to show you you're still my girl. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ori: *tries to think* Okay . . . maybe I'm not upset anymore. xD**

**Review Please!!**


	2. Piano

**Jason: Ori and I are so thrilled that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Not to mention I got to kiss (figuratively, of course) over 30 girls.**

**Ori: Yeah, and that's the LAST time that's going to happen.**

**Jason: You're hot when you're jealous. *smirks wickedly* I like it.**

**Ori: Shut up before I shut your mouth for you. *heart speeds up***

**Jason: Are you planning to stop my mouth with yours? Because that could get very interesting very fast.**

**Ori: Um . . . how about we focus on the story right now? Fun time will be later, 'kay?**

**Jason: I'll make sure of that, babe. *winks sexily***

**Ori: Ummm . . . so we lied about how Edward knew her name in the last chapter. Sorry about that. You'll see the real reason in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

I left quickly, hating myself for simply leaving her on that table. I couldn't believe that I allowed it to get this far.

I couldn't sleep that night. Visions of her body – that body I had longed for – spread out on that table danced before my eyes. I rolled over and then groaned.

Shit, I had another hard-on.

I sighed angrily and got out of the bed. My erection wasn't too bad, however. Without bothering to get dressed in anything more than my boxers and pants, I left the bedroom. I entered the music room where my piano was; maybe it would help me calm down and think.

It was sweet relief to feel my fingers glide over the keys, allowing soft music to flow from the instrument. As I played, I allowed my mind to drift away, back to the first time I had seen Isabella Swan.

It was almost two years ago and I had just discovered that my recently deceased father had been a dom who fell in love with one of his subs, Esme. She had died when I was only thirteen from breast cancer and it had nearly destroyed him. In his will, he had left me the house that was commonly used for his charades. At first I had been shocked that my loving mother could have agreed to such an arrangement. Then disgust – there were just some things I didn't want to imagine my parents doing.

I had been on my way home from the funeral when I decided to stop by the public library. It wasn't for the sake of browsing through books; I had enough of those at my house. I couldn't go back to that house that was now legally mine. It held too many memories of both my parents for my grieving heart to be comfortable.

So I went inside the library. I went to the fiction section, just to rest against the strong bookcase and let the depression hit me.

That was when someone walked around the corner pushing a cart full of books. I jumped back so that the bookcase hid me from her. I wasn't in the mood to make conversation with anyone at the moment.

I saw that it was a brunette that came around the corner. She had creamy skin that my fingers itched to touch. Her brown hair was up in a simple twist, a few strands hanging down to frame her beautiful face. She was one of the loveliest women I'd ever seen. Her warm brown eyes were kind behind her reading glasses. She wore a dark green dress that clung to her in all the right places. Those delicate feet in gold, strappy heels that accentuated her long, graceful legs.

I felt something turn inside me, but it wasn't unpleasant. If I had been anyone else, I would gone up to her and talked to this lovely woman that had so effectively caught my attention. There was no logical way to explain it but there was something that pulled me to her. It was almost magnetic, this attraction. Unable to stop myself, I watched as she placed every book in its rightful place.

I couldn't go up to her. No one in my position would approach someone like her. I had already screwed up my life – she wouldn't want someone like me. And, honestly, I couldn't blame her. Ever since mother died when I was a teenager, I had turned towards things that they had always warned me against. Alcohol had become my constant companion and drugs soon followed. I had hated myself for most of my life. I had been close to mother, nearly attached to her side. She seemed like a perfect angel to me – the one female I could count on to always love me. The alcohol never seemed to heal my aching heart. So why did I keep drinking it?

Now, as I sat at my piano sifting through both harsh and sweet memories, the music drifting from the ebony instrument became harder, more insistent. It wasn't simple, soft notes but quick, harsh chords.

I had long since quit my addiction to heroin, which had nearly killed me, and I no longer craved the sweet burn of alcohol though I had a glass of wine sometimes. But that didn't mean I hadn't fucked my life up. I doubted there was a woman in the world that would want someone like me.

My father, Carlisle, before he'd died, had acquired me a job just six months before I saw Isabella for the first time. I worked as an accountant. The hours working with numbers ran my mind down into mush. It wasn't that I wasn't intelligent because I was; it was because the job was so monotonous. The same thing everyday and it drove me crazy. Carlisle had been a very successful doctor and kept his second profession a secret from most everyone else.

But that day in the library had changed my life in ways that I didn't understand then. After that angel had finished re-shelving the books, I had asked the other librarian what her name was. Even though I was ashamed to admit it, she intimidated me. She was everything I wasn't – pure, beautiful, honest. And I was very much afraid that if I asked her that she would turn in disgust and leave me standing there.

The other girl behind the front desk said her name was Bella Swan. Her real name was Isabella, but no one called her that – it made her nervous and edgy. I couldn't keep myself from trying the name out on my tongue. It sounded just as glorious as she looked. The black-haired girl looked suspiciously at me as I said that angel's name once more.

"You need anything else?" she asked, giving me a warning look. It said that if I had any problems for her friend that I better leave before she found out.

"No thank you…" I paused, not sure what the girl's name was.

"Mrs. Hale," she replied quickly. "Alice Hale."

After that, I had left quickly. I didn't want to risk Isabella seeing me so I got back into my car and headed to my newly acquired home. The next few weeks, she was so dominant in my thoughts that I lost massive amounts of sleep. That was when I began the fetish that was Isabella Swan. I dug up any information that I could about her, hoping to find out more about the woman that had caught my thoughts so quickly and had yet to let go.

Imagine my surprise when I drove past her wrecked car.

It seemed like some kind of twisted dream come true. I was horrified that I was delighted to see her again. After all, she had just been through a traumatic crash and all I could think about was how glad I was that she had been brought into my life once again. You sick bastard, I hissed at myself when I jumped out of my car to help her. I took great care with her, checking to make sure she didn't have a broken neck or back before pulling her from the car. Before the drive back to my house, I checked all her vital signs and breathed a deep sigh of relief that she was mostly unharmed. There was a rather large knot forming on the back of her head but, other than that, she seemed okay. I feared that she'd had a concussion, though. Thankfully, father had some medical equipment hidden at home that I had forgotten to get rid of.

And then what had happened only minutes before now . . .

I had let this get out of hand. Why did I force her to make that choice? Was I really that desperate?

As my hands grew quicker over the ivory keys, I sighed. I knew the answer to that first question. I had been ashamed. I had taken this woman, Isabella, to my home instead of the hospital because I wanted to have her near me. Angry at myself, I had made up that story, that agreement between us to justify what I had did. When I had told her to choose now, I had half hoped that she would say no and walk out of my life forever. But she hadn't. She said yes.

And she was here.

Just down the hall.

I clenched my teeth and continued my onslaught of playing, not really managing to make music as much as noise. It was an effective way to get out my frustrations. Suddenly, Clair de Lune didn't seem so relaxing as it once had but was now a galloping horse, afraid of the demons attacking it.

I remembered the sight of her shocked eyes as I left her on that table and walked out after having just fucked her.

I was one sorry son of a bitch.

Suddenly, a long creaking sound reached my ears. Immediately halting my playing, I whirled around, already knowing who it was. Who else was in my house besides Isabella? And sure enough, I saw her standing in the doorway, looking frightened.

Did she honestly think I would hurt her?

"You are awake?" I said calmly, hoping she wouldn't see the elation that surged through me at seeing her face again.

"Yes," she squeaked. She cleared her throat quickly, trying to put more strength into it. "I couldn't sleep," she added.

I turned back to my piano, focusing on keeping my face impassive. Her soft voice drifted to me.

"Sir," she began, uncertain. I suddenly wished I had told her my name. It would have been heaven to hear my cursed name flow from her lips. But it was too late to go back now. "Where are my clothes?"

"Tell me, Isabella," I began. My voice was pure ice as I continued to have my back to her. "Do you find it fashionable to wear clothing that is several sizes too large?"

God, I hated myself. But it was the only way I knew to keep her at arms length but still have her close. I couldn't allow her to see what kind of hold she had on me. I couldn't allow her to see how much power she wielded over me. I would do anything she wanted; all she had to do was ask. That scared and angered me at the same time. Who was she to make me feel this helpless and at her mercy? Who was she to act as if she wasn't begging to be fucked?

I knew she would blush with humiliation at my comment. "No," she muttered.

The shame in her voice nearly broke my heart. I sickened myself. Standing up so fast that the piano bench almost knocked over behind me, I turned to her and walked quickly towards her. She had shut the door and now she pressed her body against it, shrinking away from me. I stopped, shaken by the fact that she _was _scared of me.

"From now on I will supply your clothing," I said, looking into her soulful brown eyes. Her chest was heaving and I was finding it extremely difficult to keep my eyes from her breasts. She had wrapped another sheet around herself. I remembered that I still had her panties in my pocked. My lips curled in a sick, demented sense of pride. She was mine now. Or at least until she no longer needed any type of medical care. "I have already chosen a few things for you but we will have to buy some more soon. I'm afraid that I haven't supplied any . . . panties or bras."

It was embarrassing to admit this even though it was such a small thing. I hated to show any kind of weakness with her. She already had enough of a hold on me; it would be disastrous to give her anything else to control me with.

Without realizing it, my hand reached out to press softly against her neck, feeling her pulse racing erratically. She stiffened under my touch. It saddened me. I wanted her to become comfortable with me. I wanted to show her I wouldn't hurt her, only bring her pleasure.

I _would_ show her.

"I won't hurt you," I murmured. Her eyes were wide with some unknown emotion. Maybe she was waiting to see what I would do. "I will only pleasure you. Pleasure you can't possibly imagine."

Bringing my lips to her throat, I suckled at the delicious skin there. So soft, so smooth. The erection that I'd had earlier had left. But now it was back in all its former glory. I nipped at her throat softly; then took a harder bite, testing her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, pressing herself into me. My gentleness was lost on her. She dipped her head and grazed her teeth all the way up my neck roughly.

I groaned and closed my eyes. She was testing my control. If she continued to do things like this, I would revert back to the animal I had been only hours before.

Her hands knotted tightly in my hair, and her lips crashed onto mine.

This time, I lost it.

Pushing her back against the door, I attacked her lips with mine. My hands rand down her body and grabbed the sheet that she had wrapped around her, pulling it from her luscious form. My tongue went inside her mouth, tasting her hot little tongue. She moaned, and I eagerly ate them up. I bit her bottom lip between my teeth just as I rubbed my covered erection right onto her core. The moan that exited her throat was long and low. I pulled that cursed bra off her body, baring her perfect breasts to me. I was going to have to burn it or something so she couldn't ever find it again. Maybe I should make it a rule that couldn't wear any clothes. I grinned, that would be okay with me.

I pulled away from the kiss and watched with satisfaction as her eyes rolled back in her head. I bucked my hips hard into her, causing her to gasp.

"Do you like feeling my hard cock?" I purred into her ear, slipping my hands down her body and playing with her wet lips between her legs. "Do you like feeling how fucking hard you make me?"

"God, just fuck me now," she moaned when I dipped one finger inside her teasingly.

"How long?" I asked, unable to keep my voice from being hard and firm. "How long has it been?"

"Five . . . years."

Five fucking years?

God, why hadn't someone been screwing her? "That's what your problem is," I hissed. She had ran her hands down my chest, scraping her fingernails over my naked skin. "You haven't ever been fucked decently, have you? Except for just a few hours ago, the only place you've had sex was on a bed. Am I correct?"

"Yes . . ." she breathed.

"Let's see if we can change that, shall we?"

Picking up her naked, flushed body up into my arms, I carried her back to my piano. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her naked cunt pressing against my belt. She shivered from the cold metal against her hot, wet folds, and pressed her mouth hungrily to mine. I felt her erect, hard nipples against my chest and I growled. I would fuck her soon and feel my cock once again inside her tight little pussy.

She ran her hands down my back, trailing her nails against my skin so hard it almost hurt. I hissed, sitting down hard on the piano bench. Her ass hit the keys, odd dissonant chords ringing out. If I'd had been focused on anything but this raging lust inside me, I would have been angry that anyone had touched my piano like that.

But I couldn't be angry about that now.

Not when Isabella Swan was sitting naked on my piano, looking absolutely fuckable. My fingers rubbed her clit roughly and my lips attacked every inch of her skin, biting and nipping. I wanted to mark her mine, to show the world that this little tease in front of me was mine and no one elses. She belonged to me.

"Oh shit," she cried out when I began to pump my fingers inside her. Suddenly, she slid off the piano – harsh notes filling my ears – and sank to her knees before me. "It's my job to please you," she murmured, looking up at me. Then she undid my pants, sliding the black fabric down enough so that my very hard member sprang out.

Just the sight of her kneeling only inches away from my hard dick was enough to make me bit my lip and groan. I knew that image would haunt me for many dreams to come. If I had thought the sight of her like that was arousing, then the next thing she did nearly made me cum right away. She placed the head of my dick between her teeth, holding it gently in place while she swirled her tongue around it. My hands clutched her hair, holding her head in place to keep her from standing up.

"Fuck," I growled, clenching my eyes shut. The hard piano seat was uncomfortable beneath me but I wouldn't have moved for the world.

She now filled her mouth with me, putting as much of my throbbing cock as she could into her mouth. She sucked on me once, long and hard, before she grazed her teeth along my shaft. I groaned. "Damn it, Isabella," I hissed. She then pulled her head back so now the only thing inside her mouth was the head of my pulsing erection. Using her hands to pump me, she abruptly increased her pace to almost a frenzy. The friction from her hands warmed my cock, causing such pleasure inside me I was sure I was going explode.

Her head bobbed back and forth, doing amazing things to me with her pouty-red lips and delicious tongue. I bucked up into her mouth, not coherent enough to wonder if I was hurting her.

"Oh, hell. . . fucking shit!" I growled when she squeezed my thickness and pulled sharply.

Then she sucked hard on the head and I was lost. I came hard and fast into her mouth, releasing in three streams. She swallowed every bit, to my surprise. I groaned again at the knowledge that she readily swallowed my seed, my juices. Oh fuck, I was hard all over again.

"You little cock tease," I said, pulling her up and setting her back on the keys of my piano. "Now you're really getting fucked. You should know better than to go down on me when I'm trying to fuck you senseless." I was half teasing and half serious. I hadn't been finished with her yet when she decided to taste me. Now she was going to get fucked twice as hard.

"You . . . didn't like . . . it?" Each pause was punctuated by the pace of my fingers inside her.

"The hell I did." My voice was only a growl, full of lust and need. "But I wasn't finished with you. Now you're going to get it twice as hard."

Just as I said that last word, I spread her thighs, pulling them slightly upwards so the penetration would be deeper, and slammed my pulsing dick into her core.

She screamed, her fingers struggling to find purchase on my chest, something to hold onto. She finally grabbed my hair and pulled my lips to hers. My mouth was hungry and insistent, not at all gentle. But neither was hers.

It surprised me that this woman I had thought of for so long as an angel could be capable of such wild lust. That she was fucking me back with as much enthusiasm as I possessed shocked me. She wasn't just pure and honest, she was downright sexy. That thought spurred me on, and I held her onto the tiny ledge of the piano's keys.

I pounded into her, standing up now. She wrapped her legs around me, her heels settling into my ass. Disjointed, chaotic chords sounded around us, turning me on more than ever before. Never would I have thought that I would fuck anyone on my piano, much less Isabella. I moved my mouth to her neck as I continued to pound into her.

"Oh shit," she cried out. "I'm so fucking close."

"Has anyone ever fucked you on a piano, Isabella?" I knew they hadn't but I just wanted to hear her say it. I wanted to hear her say all the things she wanted me to do to her.

"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned deeply, her nails scratching my back. I pulled out, about to slam back into her when I realized she hadn't answered me. Damn it, it was so hard to think when I was so close to cumming. But I wanted her to say it. My eyes trailed down to her body to her red, dripping pussy. I could practically see her throbbing with her need.

"No, damn it! Don't stop now," she protested, reaching down to pull my cock towards her.

"Say it! Have you ever been fucked on a piano?"

"No."

"Have you ever been fucked on a table?"

"No."

"And has anyone ever fucked you while your hot little pussy is pressed against a window?"

I heard her gasp, eyes flying open to stare into mine. Yes, I had many things planned for us. I was going to have her in every room of my house . . . eventually. And the window was only one of my plans.

"N-no," she stuttered.

I pulled her legs up so that they rest on my shoulders. Holding her hips with my hands, I thrust back into her. She arched sharply, her ass digging into the instrument below her. Her scream of pleasure sounded around me.

"Do you know how many rooms there are in this house?" I asked, gritting my teeth as I pounded into her again.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out besides her moans and screams. "No," she finally whispered.

"Forty-two," I answered. "And I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy in each of them." I made sure that she was staring into my eyes when I spoke again. "And hard."

She threw her head back and moaned.

I could tell she was approaching her climax. Her walls began to clench tightly around my cock, milking me until I thought I would go insane. Then she clamped down on my dick and orgasmed, screaming profanities.

That hot brick-wall of pleasure surged towards me. I continued to fuck her, wanting to bring her so much pleasure that she'd remember it for weeks. But when I came, it was impossible do anything but experience the orgasm that washed over me. Her legs were so tight around me that my legs should have been blue from lack of circulation.

When she began to come around again, I pulled her mouth back to mine for another kiss.

"Two rooms down," I purred into her ear. "Forty to go."

**

* * *

**

**Ori: So there is Edward's POV! He's not such a harsh man once you get inside his head. I can't help but be afraid that this lemon wasn't nearly as good as the last one though. And Jason did fantastic with Edward's POV, don't you think? I helped a little but he did most of the hard work.**

**Jason: babe, stop doing that.**

**Ori: doing what?**

**Jason: putting yourself down like that. You were just as important to this chapter as I was.**

**Ori: *giggles* You seem to have a . . . problem. *points to Jason's lap***

**Jason: That happened because of this chapter! Care to help me with it, babe? *winks***

**Ori: *melts***


	3. Pool

**Ori: Okay, so since there were a few questions for Jason that I thought should be addressed here. Just in case anyone else has the same questions but doesn't want to ask. So first question, have you ever read Twilight?**

**Jason: Yep, I have.**

**Ori: Okay, next one. So, Jason, do your wonderful details come from experience or imagination? (I thought it was kinda funny how nobody asked ME that question. All you lovely ladies are hitting on my man. lol. jk jk)**

**Jason: This is a personal question, isn't it? Well, the answer is both. Obviously, I've never had sex involving a piano (but wouldn't that be something to tell the kids. lol ) so that's the imagination part. The other parts come from experience, I suppose. That's all you girls are gonna get. *winks***

**Ori: I wonder if there are any guys reading this. I read somewhere that 85% of all people on fanfiction are female . . . interesting.**

**Jason: And because Flora73's birthday is coming up really soon, this chapter is dedicated to her! Happy Birthday, babe! Hope you have a wonderful time!**

**NOTE: This is not a BDSM story. Bella is NOT a sub and Edward is NOT a dom. Got it? Hopefully. Just thought we should clear that up since a few people were confused.**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan**

After what happened on the piano, he said it would be a good idea if I got some rest. I went back to what I was starting to think of as my new bedroom, with shaking legs. I tried to sleep, I truly did, but memories of only minutes before replayed in my mind. I couldn't help but remember the way his hard cock plunged into me and how his hands gripped my thighs, pulling me closer.

After about an hour of this, I growled in frustration and sat up in the bed. I wasn't going to get any sleep like this. The room was dark around me, and not even a sliver of moon leaked through the window.

There was a door in the corner that I hadn't noticed before. With my curiosity piqued, I slowly slid off the bed. I had slept naked since I couldn't find my clothes. My panties were in that man's pocket and I didn't want to only have my bra on. I might as well sleep naked.

As I pulled the door open, I couldn't help wondering where it led. Only darkness lay inside. I moved my hand along the wall, searching for the light switch.

When the light came on, I gasped.

It was a _very_ large walk-in closet. Most of the space was empty, but the metal rack against the wall was filled with clothes. I wondered if those were the clothes that he said he had bought me. I walked over and inspected the clothing. Everything looked like something Alice would wear – all expensive and very fashionable. There were a lot of dresses and knee-length skirts. I checked through every part of that closet, hoping to find some underwear. I didn't care if they were granny panties, I would wear them. But there was nothing.

I reluctantly pulled on a dress over my naked body. I had been unable to find my bra now. The dress was a pastel yellow and came to mid-thigh. It fit me perfectly. I wondered if he knew my size or had simply guessed.

Suddenly I smelt food. My stomach growled hungrily; I hadn't ate the whole time I was unconscious. I smelled something sweet.

I had no idea where the kitchen was but it was time I learned.

Barefoot, I went into the halls. I saw that through the window, the sky was lightening – dawn was approaching. I turned the corner at the end of the hall and slowly walked past the stairway to my left. These doors didn't have labels on them so I simply had to try doorknobs.

The smell of food was stronger now. One door opened but it was only the bathroom. I peed quickly while marveling at the splendor of his bathroom. If this house had forty-two rooms, there were bound to be more than one bathroom.

After using the bathroom, I tried the other door.

The smell of breakfast hit me full on the face, and I nearly melted. This was the kitchen. It was spacious with granite countertops and beautiful wood cabinets. That bronze-haired god stood in front of the stove, creating French toast.

"Hungry, Isabella?" he asked calmly, not looking up.

Immediately, his silky voice caused my heart to speed up. There was something about him that called to me, awakening something deep inside my body.

"Yes," I said, unsure of what to say.

It was silent for a few moments. I was acutely aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You may sit," he finally said. I looked around and chose a stool that was placed under the bar that extended from the counter. And still, he never once looked up at me. "I expect you to remember where the bathroom and kitchen are, now that you have discovered them. And by now, you are a missing person. I would like for you to call your parents or friends so that I won't have the police on my doorstep to arrest me."

"My parents are dead," I replied without thinking. It no longer pained me to say it. Their deaths had been so long ago that it didn't grieve me anymore. Now it was simply a fact of my past, like the day I had been born.

That seemed to shock him. He paused a moment, but not long enough for me to speak. "Nevertheless, I want you to call someone." His voice was firm.

I sighed and slid off the stool, going to the cordless phone that sat patiently on the counter. I dialed Alice's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Alice?" My forehead creased in confusion. That didn't sound like Alice.

"No, this is Jasper. Here she is," he replied. Who was Jasper?

"Hello?" said the familiar tinkling voice that I knew and loved.

"Alice?"

"Bella! Where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you! The cops have been searching for you too. Oh my God, I thought you were _dead_! I get a call saying that a teenager had found your crashed car on the side of the read but you weren't _in it_?"

"Alice, let me explain!" I took a deep breath. "I was in a car crash. But I am okay now." I didn't think it would be a good idea to keep mine and my savior's deal a secret. "I'm staying at a hotel for a few days to rest. I'm perfectly fine."

"So you just left your car?" She sounded skeptical.

"Just please call off the search for me. Or just do something about it. You know how I hate the attention."

There was only silence on her end.

I heard her breathe in deeply. "Are you _sure_ you're okay, Bella?" she asked. "I'll come and get you if you're in trouble."

I smiled slightly. She sounded worried that I was tied to a chair with a gun to my head. Maybe she thought I had been kidnapped. Then my smile dropped. In a way, I _had_ been kidnapped. Doesn't kidnapping constitute taking someone and keeping them somewhere? That was what he had done. I quickly shook off that thought, though. If you were kidnapped, you were held against your will. But I had agreed to this. I sighed, my thoughts were so mixed up and convoluted that they didn't make any sense.

"I'm fine," I said finally. "I just need some time to clear my head for a while. I don't know when I'll be back so tell Mr Preston to get someone to fill in for me." Mr Preston was the head librarian where I worked. If I was going to be at this man's house then Mr Preston was going to have to find a replacement for me.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. But it shouldn't be more than a few weeks."

"Well . . ." she trailed off, still uncertain. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Thanks, Alice," I said with relief. I didn't think that she could call off the search – obviously only the police did that – but she could do something to let them know that I had just taken some time to 'clear my head'.

I set the phone back in its plastic little cradle and turned towards him. My heart spiked unexpectedly. His eyes seemed darker than when I had last seen them, the green almost black now. Maybe it was the light in the kitchen or maybe my mind was going, but there seemed to be something blazing behind his eyes. I didn't look like anger, or even lust, but something deeper altogether. And I didn't know what it was about him, but whenever he looked at me my body went out of control – my heart speeding and my breathing becoming shallower.

"Are you ready to taste breakfast?" he asked. His low, erotic voice caused moisture to seep between my legs.

"Yes," I squeaked. I suddenly wished I was one of those women that were strong and independent. I had never been anything but shy, frustrated Bella.

He sat two plates down at the bar, both filled with French toast, and turned away from me to sit down on the opposite side. I didn't know if I was supposed to speak or be silent. So, to be on the safe side, I sat quietly at the bar where I had been before. I glanced up from under my eyelashes to see him looking at me with an unfathomable expression. His eyes were still guarded and hard, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his head.

I cautiously cut up the French toast and popped a piece into my mouth. Damn, he was a good cook. I moaned softly, this was the best French toast I had ever eaten in my life. I thought I saw his lips twitch, as if he was about to smile. That's when I realized that I hadn't ever seen him smile. I wondered why he was so somber all the time, so unhappy. A swift desire burned through me, I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to be the one to make him smile.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked suddenly, unaware that I was even going to ask that question.

"Not exactly," he began. "My father was one, among other things, and he had tried to teach me a few things. I know the basics, enough to get a CNA's license if I wanted." His eyes never left his plate. "If you're wondering whether I will hurt you by trying to treat you, then you have nothing to worry over. I would never give you any antibiotics or sedative unless I was absolutely sure of the side-effects, repercussions, and how your body would receive it. I am nothing if not thorough."

I nodded, absorbing this piece of information. He had experience, but not a degree. And I trusted him. I believed every word coming from his mouth. Somehow, I knew that this mysterious man wouldn't lie to me.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Soreness?"

I couldn't tell if he was asking because of last night or because of the car crash. I shifted my legs a little.

I nodded, slightly embarrassed. I hadn't had any type of sexual intercourse for five years and then being fucked hard two times in one night had really taken its toll. There was a slight ache between my legs. My wet core didn't help that either. I was getting worked up simply by watching this man eat, the way he closed his mouth over his fork and licked his fingers. It was almost like foreplay.

"What about nausea? Any vomiting?"

My nose wrinkled in disgust. "No."

"How about dizziness?"

"A little," I admitted reluctantly. A few times in the last hour I had experienced what felt like vertigo. And the back of my head was very tender. I knew I would feel the receding bump on the back of my head if I reached up.

He nodded slightly, taking a deep drink from his glass of orange juice. I watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple moving.

"I'm going to have to retune the piano," he said when he had finished. His eyes lifted to look straight into mine with a gaze that spoke of pure desire. "Though, I have to say, I'm not the slightest bit upset about how it got that way."

I blushed darkly but felt my nipples harden in arousal and the place between my legs grow soaking wet. I wished vehemently that I had panties to at least stop the flow of juices from my cunt. I crossed my legs tightly, hoping he didn't know the effect he had on me.

"If you feel well enough, would you like to accompany me to the pool room, Isabella?" he inquired.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I replied stupidly. I could have smacked myself. Obviously whatever we were going to do there didn't have anything to do with covering our bodies.

"You won't need one."

I nearly fainted.

"Meet me in the pool room in ten minutes." His eyes raked over my body, as if he could see straight through the dress. "I don't want a scrap of clothing on your body." He placed his plate in the sink, rinsing it off, then walked out the door. I tried to restart my heart. My mouth was hanging slightly open in shock. I knew what we were going to do but I couldn't help but be surprised.

I stumbled off the stool, taking my plate to the sink. I debated doing the dishes for a moment before shrugging it off. He said ten minutes – no way in this world would I be late.

Going back to my room, my mind was in turmoil. The poolroom? Were we going to swim together? My knees nearly gave on me from the thought. I hadn't seen him naked yet. I could only imagine what kind of glorious body that a face like that could have. I had felt his muscles before, one in particular, and I wondered if all of them were as impressive.

Pulled the dress over my head, I was left completely naked. I shivered and pulled open my door. I didn't like going into that hallway completely naked. I had always been very shy and modest, so it was difficult for me to be so exposed now. I rushed to the door, simply anxious to be in a room and not where anyone could see me. I wildly wondered if he had maids that cleaned his house.

Oh shit, I wished I knew his name. At least it would give me something to call him.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door with the brass plate labeling it "pool". What met my eyes was certainly not what I expected. There, in the center of the room was a pool table. Around it were various armchairs and couches. A table was pushed into the corner and a rack was hung on the wall, holding the pool sticks. The curtains were drawn, allowing no sunlight to enter. The only source of light was the stained-glass lamp above the pool table. I had been so wrong about what was in this room. But I didn't see _him_.

"Have you ever played billiards before, Isabella?" a smooth voice asked from behind me. I whirled just in time to see him shut the door behind us. His bronze hair was tousled, as if he had just ran his hands through it.

"Yes," I replied, covering my breasts with my arms.

"Good. But have you ever played while your being eaten out?"

Oh shit.

"N-n-no," I managed. My eyes widened.

I watched him as he walked to the sticks that hung on the wall. He selected one and applied the blue chalk to the tip. "Then this should be interesting. I shall make a deal with you." His eyes glanced up into mine. "If you can sink all the even numbered balls before eight o' clock then I will let you choose the next room. If not, then I will choose. If you don't win, then the bondage room is next."

He handed me the pool stick. I took it hesitantly. Oh God, the bondage room. I almost hoped I lost. I wondered if I was wrong about what lay inside the bondage room. But who was I kidding, bondage could only mean one thing.

"As I said before," he continued. "I won't go easy on you. I want you bound and spread for me, and I'm willing to work for it." He was absolutely serious. "Begin." He gestured towards the pool table, and I knew I was supposed to start.

I hesitantly bent over the table to break the balls that were already in position. He moved out of my peripheral vision and went behind me. I knew I was in trouble.

Right when I pulled back my arm to hit the cue ball, I felt two hands cup my ass, squeezing tightly. I gasped and managed to knock the cue ball into the corner pocket, by-passing my target entirely. My juices poured out of my core. I felt his clothed body press against me, his hard erection rubbing over me.

"You won't win that way," he said, running his hand to the front of my body, playing absently with my hairless pussy. "You can do better than that, Isabella." His voice was almost disapproving, stern.

I breathed raggedly, trying to control my erratic heart. He allowed me to walk to the end of the table to get the cue ball out of the pocket. His eyes never once left me, and I felt more self-conscious than ever. His eyes were so intense that I was afraid I would cum just from looking at them. I carefully avoided his eyes and went back to the end of the table, my body screaming for me to run away and hide.

This time he let me break successfully. The balls made a cracking sound as they collided, spreading out over the table. He was toying with me, teasing me.

Bending over so that I could aim for the ball with the four printed on it, I shot before he could distract me. It went into the side pocket easily. Feeling braver than before, I focused on the six, determined to win this game. Obviously, I was looking forward to the bondage room, but I was also afraid of what he would do. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, no matter how curt he was, but that didn't stop the anxiety from taking over me.

Abruptly, he reached between my legs and began to rub my clit. I moaned and forgot what I had been doing. His left hand pressed me back into his body while his right hand roughly rubbed me.

"Oh God," I moaned. He was too good. I couldn't concentrate like this and he knew it. His lips trailed down my back, eliciting shivers from me.

"Mmmm. I wonder how you taste." His voice was low and deep, his breath fanning over my skin. He put two fingers inside of me and began to pump my aching cunt. I was dripping and unable to hold the pool stick correctly. It fell from my hands and I gripped the edge of the table for dear life, clenching my eyes shut. "You're not giving in now," he disagreed firmly. "You're going to play. I won't let you forfeit."

He leaned down and picked my pool stick up for me. I opened my eyes reluctantly and took it from him. "If you give up then I won't touch you for three days."

That was enough to make me focus on the game. My mind was hazy with lust and I could barely think, but I knew it would be much worse if he wouldn't do anything to me for three days. I didn't think I could endure that.

I managed to hit the six ball, but it didn't fall into the pocket I had been intending. It was difficult for me to aim. I aimed once again, determined to get this stubborn ball in the pocket.

Then his hands spread my legs far apart, and he placed his mouth on my soaking core.

I cried out, dropped my pool stick, and clung to the edge of the table once again. His mouth worked at me roughly, plunging his tongue deep inside me. He bit and sucked at my hot folds, dragging my juices from my core. He was kneeling, his hands holding my thighs apart. He bit down on my nub and I screamed.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," I moaned.

He ran his tongue in a circle movement along the walls of my pussy. My knees gave out but his strong hands held me from falling. My whole weight rested on the hands that held my thighs.

"Damn," he growled. "You are fucking delicious."

I angled my hips so that he could eat me out properly. Suddenly he wasn't there any more. He sat my legs properly on the ground and moved away. I growled in frustration. Damn it! Why did he have to do this to me? I was nearly to the point where I would just attack him and force him to fuck me. I made sure I could walk correctly before aiming once more. This time, I sank two even ones in before he distracted me again.

I bent over the table once more to sink in the two ball.

"You have such a pretty little ass, Isabella," he purred in my ear. "But by the time I'm through with it, it will be fucked so many times and in so many different places and positions that it will never be the same again." His hand squeezed my breasts, kneading them in his hands. "And such a delicious, fuckable little pussy. You naughty girl, agreeing to be mine to do with as I wish. You should have known better. Count this as the third room in which you are going to be fucked."

I had been holding my breath, afraid to even make one movement lest he back away again. I felt something brush against my ass. Something that felt suspiciously like the head of his cock. I moved back into him to be certain, and sure enough, his cock pressed hard into my ass cheeks. My eyes rolled back and I moaned.

"You fucking little tease," he growled, his hands tight on my hips. "Don't fuck with me."

"Oh shit, please," I groaned. "I don't care about winning. Just please . . . God, just fuck me."

He quickly turned me, holding my weight easily with his arms, and sat me on the edge of the pool table. He positioned me so that my knees were bent and my feet were on the edge as well, spreading me wide open for him. Looking at his shirt-clad chest, I vowed that in the near future I would see him naked. I was going to see my savior without anything on. And soon.

He unbuckled his belt and pants faster than I would have thought possible. His expression was firm and determined as I watched his erection spring out of his pants. The mere sight of him, hard and erect, made my hold onto the table harder. I rested on my palms, my arms out behind me a little.

His eyes were blazing with lust. He deliberately rubbed the head of his cock over my core. I stiffened, clenching my eyes shut. Then he entered me a little, only allowing a few inches to go inside me. I growled with annoyance. I wasn't in the mood for teasing. Leaning up so that I could grasp his dick in my hand, I pulled him towards me.

"Fuck me now, dammit," I hissed in his ear.

A delicious growl rumbled through his chest and he thrust into me. I screamed at the pleasure instantly slamming into me. Oh my God, I had forgotten how fucking good this felt. My walls clenched around his member as I struggled to keep from climaxing so soon.

"Shit, you're so _tight_," he groaned, slamming into me again. "How can you still be this fucking tight?"

He grasped my hips with his hands, pulling me into each one of his thrusts. I angled my hips so that he could go deeper. His head hung forward, biting his lip. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, they involuntarily clenched shut as I struggled to handle the pleasure he was ramming into me.

"I'm ruining all my fucking possessions," he muttered just as he pulled out. "This table is going to be off-balanced now thanks to us."

He slammed into me once more, pushing me over the edge and into my orgasm. I screamed, arching against him with my head hanging back. I felt him release into cunt. Swiftly, he turned me around and bent me over the table.

"The second I saw you bent over this pool table, naked, my cock screamed to fuck your pussy until it was red and aching. I'm going to take you like this," he warned, squeezing my ass cheeks. "If you don't like it then you had better stop me now."

Instead of speaking, I thrust my hips back into him. He positioned himself at the entrance of my pussy and plunged into me roughly.

My eyes snapped open and I struggled to hold onto something. But only the flat, green felt of the pool table lay under me. I settled for the inside edge of the table.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed when he moved into me again. My hips pushed back into him, greeting each of his thrust with my own.

"I'm going to bury my cock so deep inside you you'll never get it out."

His voice was low and throaty, punctuated by his savage thrusts. He was fucking me in an almost crazed pace, punishing my wet core with his hard dick. But fuck, I wanted it. His hands grasped my hips, positioning me so that I was impaled deeply on his cock. I screamed every time he plunged into me. I felt him cum twice inside me while I climaxed at least three times from that alone.

"I win," he said into my ear while I was coming down from the extreme high of my multiple orgasms, his hands dipping inside my pussy. "Bondage room. Tomorrow at three o clock."

* * *

**Jason: Now THAT is what you call a fucking perfect game of pool. **

**Ori: Stop being so perverted, people are going to think we're sluts.**

**Jason: I'd be a slut for you any day, babe. *winks***

**Ori: *blushes* Not now, 'kay?**

**Jason: Later then?**

**Ori: Definitely later. **

**Jason: Don't think I won't remember. This horny boy has got a perfect memory. **


	4. Bondage

**Ori: I have been so excited about this chapter for a very long time! And it's finally here! The bondage room.**

**Jason: Me too. Let's just say that Edward does some very naughty things to Bella. Some VERY naughty things. *winks***

**Ori: And guess what!**

**Jason: What?**

**Ori: It's Cinco de Mayo! Whoot!!! For some reason I really like this holiday. And I'm not even Spanish!**

**Jason: So in honor of Cinco de Mayo, the whole chapter will be in Spanish.**

**Ori: Uh, hopefully not. Then I couldn't even write it! I suck at the Spanish language. It's just so hard for me to learn. This chapter better not be in Spanish, Jay!**

**Jason: Just kidding, babe. It's not in any language but English. Although I can speak French! But sadly, I suck at it. Just like Ori sucks at Spanish. lol**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

This time, instead of leaving her alone, I led her back to her room. Her legs were wobbly, and I couldn't help but feel a sick sense of pride that I had affected her so much. It took all my strength to simply leave her in her bedroom. Even after what had happened in the pool room, I still wanted her.

I had decided to give her a day to recover from the near-brutal sex we had just experienced. After all, she still needed to heal. And there was still the problem of her underwear. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but I also didn't want her wearing any panties either. I remembered how she had looked in the sheer gown she'd wore to breakfast.

I could see her nipples and the shape of her breasts through it. But I didn't see the dark patch between her legs because she had waxed. Now, as I walked back to my room, I bit my lip hard. I fucking loved the fact that her pussy was bare to me. I fucking loved the fact that I had no impending hair to get in my way of eating her out.

Shit, I had a hard-on again.

My cock was insatiable. All it ever wanted was more, more, more. I remembered how fucking perfect she looked leaning over that table. And I had some very special plans for her when it was time for the bondage room.

I was suddenly thankful that my father had left me this house.

To pass the time, I went to my gym. It was on the first floor and very well-stocked. I took a twenty minute jog on the treadmill before working on my biceps and triceps. My mind wandered back to work. I still worked as an accountant, but I had taken this time for my vacation. My boss, James, allowed me to have two weeks off. I didn't need the money – I had my father's entire inheritance to support me – but I wanted something to pass the endless hours I had. Even though I hated those monotonous numbers it was better than idleness.

I left the gym and showered quickly. It was time to check Isabella's medical progress. When I opened her door, I found her asleep. That was good; she needed to rest.

I walked slowly to her bed and sat on the edge. She was curled up in the blankets, smiling softly. I hoped she was dreaming about me. Oh God, I wanted it so badly.

She's not dreaming about you, you son of a bitch, I thought to myself. You just fucked the shit out of her. She's probably dreaming about home and wishing she was there instead of here.

I sighed, continuing to look at the angel in the bed. Slowly reaching out, I cupped her cheek. Her smile widened for a moment before returning to normal. So far, in our "love-making", if it even qualified as that, I hadn't been gentle with her. In a way, I wished I were. But she seemed to like it, to like everything I'd done to her.

I felt her forehead for any kind of fever before checking her vital signs. I tried to be as quiet and soft as possible. The last thing I wanted was to wake this slumbering angel. It would be a sin to disturb her peace when I had so little of it myself. She seemed perfectly fine.

However, I still worried about the knot on the back of her head. I quickly looked through the small stash of antibiotics I had in the bedside table. Infection would be disastrous if it set in. I quickly filled a syringe with the antibiotic and glanced at her face.

I jumped slightly, startled. Her eyes were open and she was watching me. There was nothing in her eyes except for curiosity.

"This is an antibiotic shot," I explained, not wanting her to think I was giving her something that would hurt her. But there was no sign of distrust on her face. I cursed myself in my mind.

Fuck, she trusted me. She shouldn't trust me. Ever. No one should. Of course, I would never do anything to hurt my angel, but that didn't mean I didn't make mistakes. My past major mistake had nearly cost me my life. The heroin had seemed like a godsend at the time. It had given me the power of painless hours. Once I had slammed my fist into the wall, breaking every bone in it, but I hadn't felt a thing. Heroin was strong shit, and I was more dependent on it than I was for air. The rehab was one of the worst times of my life. Crazed without my drug and desperate for it, I had screamed and fought with the other patients. I was an animal. I still am an animal, just less noticeable. Even now, I felt a slight craving for the heroin. It was like a sharp pull in my gut, an intense longing that I was cursed with. I didn't think it would ever leave. I had ruined my life and I was still paying for it.

Bella's words moved through my mind. _My parents are dead_. I had been shocked. I hadn't expected my angel to have a dark past. She was all things good, all things pure. But her parents were dead and, judging by the nonchalant way she'd said it, it had been long ago. That was the first time I realized that she was strong. She had overcame whatever horror her parents had experienced and made a life for herself. I only wished that I could be as strong as her, as brave.

I but I was nothing more than chicken shit. I hadn't picked myself up and went on with my life. Instead, I had chosen to wallow in self-pity and drown myself in alcohol and that crucial drug.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

I jerked myself back to reality. Her eyebrows were drawn together in concern as she looked at my face. I quickly rearranged my face so that she didn't see all my sick, twisted thoughts.

"Nothing," I muttered. "I'm going to give you this shot, okay?"

She nodded and ground her teeth together. She hated needles, that was obvious to see. So I got the shot over with quickly, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

I quickly turned around, about to walk out her door, when she called to me.

"Please . . . please, don't leave." Her voice was soft as a whisper, but it spoke to me in such a way that I hesitated. Normally, I would have simply walked out, without stopping. She wasn't demanding. She was pleading.

I closed my eyes, stopped just before the door with my hand on the knob. I knew I had to keep the walls up between us. It was necessary to her health, both physical and emotional. But I was selfish and I wanted more time with her. Hell, I wanted centuries with her. But that wasn't going to happen. Eventually, she would leave, unable to put up with the horror that was Edward Cullen. It only made sense to make our time together as full as possible.

I turned around and went back to sit on her bed. Her eyes lit up; my heart soared. I had brought this beautiful creature joy. She sat up in the bed, the blanket falling to her lap, covering her legs. She was in that sheer gown once again, displaying her nipples to me through the fabric.

I took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, determined to look as calm and collected as ever. "Yes, Isabella?"

She blushed slightly, glancing down at her lap. "Maybe we could . . . talk?" She made it sound like a question. I wished she was more confident around me, more open, but my actions had pretty much ensured the opposite. Cullen, you fucking idiot, you're the reason that she's so introverted around you. You ass.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked calmly, giving her no indication of my internal battle.

"Um . . . how about you?" She glanced hopefully up at me. "I would like to know about you. I don't even know your name."

I had told her to refer to me as nothing more than sir, but now I saw how stupid I had been. "My name is Edward Cullen," I replied. "And that depends on what you would like to know."

Isabella seemed elated that we were actually talking. Or maybe she was happy that I had actually told her my name. I was a complete stranger to her. Only now had she discovered my name.

"Edward Cullen," she murmured, trying my name out on her tongue.

My heart seized up. Half with fear and half with pure joy. My name sounded so beautiful coming from her lips. This woman sitting beside me, this angel, was more than I deserved. I was a demon and she was an angel – two things that were completely incompatible and from different worlds. I shouldn't love her. I shouldn't care about her. But I did. Damn it, I did.

"How about we start from the beginning?" she suggested logically. "What were your parents like?"

"My parents are dead." It didn't occur to me that I was repeating her words until after I said them.

"What were they like?" she asked again.

I took a deep breath. Did I really want to answer her? It would make every brick fall eventually, and my walls would be destroyed. "My mother was a housewife and my father was a doctor." That was all I would say.

"How did they die?" Her voice was gentle, trying to soften the question.

"Mother died of breast cancer and father was in a car wreck. Died upon impact."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, taking my hand that lay in my lap. Her touch was soft and warm, sending shivers through my body.

I quickly stood up and stuffed my hands into my pockets, walking to her door. I was a fucking coward. I was scared to tell her about myself, to tell her my fucked-up past. I wanted to keep her here for as long as possible. And if she knew about all the shit I had done, she would leave me.

Nothing's worse than a selfish coward.

I turned the knob on her door and walked into the hall, slamming it behind me. I flinched slightly. Great, now she was going to think I was pissed at her. But I couldn't go back in there. I couldn't break my composure again.

It was becoming hard to sustain the fortress I had built so long ago. Isabella was eventually going to find a chink in the stone, a fracture. It was only a matter of time.

**xXx**

I left a note for Isabella in the kitchen. I needed to go somewhere. After the tense – on my part – exchange in her room, I didn't want to meet up with her anymore. I left the next morning at five, unable to stay any longer.

I drove for what seemed like hours, trying to organize my jumbled thoughts. I wondered if she was worrying about me. I didn't eat much; I was too preoccupied with planning how today would work out.

Deciding that I had put it off for long enough, I drove back home, winding through the green, leafy foliage that was on either side of the road.

My house was big, of course. My father was nothing if not extravagant. I parked my car in the garage and went through the door that led into the kitchen. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was 2:55 pm. I hated that I had left her trapped here, but I'd had to. My demons were driving me crazy and I needed a way to straighten out my twisted mind.

Then I headed to the bondage room.

Using my master key, I unlocked the door and quickly closed it behind me. I turned from the door so that I could see what was inside the room. The walls were a very normal beige color but that and the hard-backed chair were the only normal things in the room. Two chains hung from the ceiling with manacles at the ends, only dangling two or three feet from the ceiling. A series of riding crops, nipple clamps, and other things sat on the table in the corner, all neat and organized. I didn't have much time before she arrived so I ripped my shirt into long strips of fabric – I could simply buy another one – and laid them both on the table. Rope would be too rough on her delicate skin and I didn't want to use the chains just yet.

Then I heard the door open.

"Close your eyes," I commanded. She stopped moving and instantly shut her eyes. I hadn't turned towards the door since I was still arranging the fabric. I grabbed the thickest strip and turned towards her. I froze.

She had changed clothing. Now, instead of the dress, she wore a nightgown that only came to the tops of her thighs. It was so sheer that it was almost transparent. I saw her glorious breasts and her pussy lips. A low growl slipped from my lips. Why the fuck had she changed? Did she _want_ me to attack her? I was so hard that it was painful. I decided against my earlier decision to make her take her clothes off, instead deciding for her to keep them on. At least for a little while.

I went towards her and quickly tied the scrap of fabric over her eyes, turning it into a blindfold. Her other senses would be heightened with her loss of vision. Her sense of touch and taste would be sharpened.

"Go to the chair. It's directly across the room."

She did as I said and hesitantly began to walk forwards. I watched her, gritting my teeth against the way the white nightgown slid over her body. When she got to the chair, she stumbled her way into it.

"Did I tell you to sit down?" My voice was stern and disapproving.

Immediately, she got up out of the chair and stood before it.

"Now lean on the arms of the chair with your hands." I watched as she bent over and put her hands on the chair's arms. Her nightgown moved so that her ass was exposed. Fuck, she was delicious. Then, before I had the time to throw her on the ground and fuck the shit out of her, I tied her hands to the arms of the chair.

I walked to her, trailing my index finger up her thigh to the crease of her ass. Her breath hitched and her legs trembled slightly.

"Feet apart."

She obeyed, spacing her feet about a foot apart.

"Wider. Good."

I absently ran my hand down her back and ass to the moist treasure between her legs. A small moan came from her mouth as I rubbed her clit gently.

"Do you enjoy simply being my toy, tied up, and for pleasure? Do you enjoy your ass bared to me?" I squeezed her ass cheeks and pressed my hips into her.

"Tell me, Isabella."

"Oh, hell yes," she moaned.

"And do you enjoy the way my cock fucks your pussy?" My hands went to the neck of her nightgown. I'd had enough of the cursed fabric. It was getting in the way now. Just as I began to rip it down the middle, she answered.

"Y-yes," she yelped, startled by the tearing cloth. It slithered to the ground, baring her to me. Her breasts hung down, making them look larger than normal. I walked around the chair simply drinking in the sight of her. I walked a full circle around her, stopping behind her. Quickly unbuckling my belt and undoing my pants, I let my cock spring out. It was throbbing with my need.

Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow we would be naked together. But that could wait for now I had to feel her walls around my dick.

Placing my hands on her hips, I slowly slid into her. She cried out, her voice faltering once. When I was about halfway in her hot little pussy, I slammed into her, wanting to catch this little tease by surprise. She gasped and arched her back. I stood still for a long moment.

I was going to tease her, to torture her by bringing her to the edge and stopping just before she climaxed. She was my plaything and I wanted to show her just how much pleasure I could bring her.

Slowly sliding out of her, I left only the head of my cock inside. My hands slipped down the front of her body to pinch and rub her nub.

"Ohhhhhhh, God," she groaned.

Then I slammed into her again, still roughly playing with her clitoris. A low growl rumbled through my throat from the feel of her walls snug around my dick. I scraped my fingernails over her nub, and her walls clamped down on me.

"Fuck," I growled. I moved slowly out of her again, knowing this would make it harder for her to cum. I kept up my agonizing pace – slowly out and quickly in, before I switched, slowly in and quickly out. My balls slapped softly against her ass.

"Oh shit, I'm so close," she cried out.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled out of her. I had more plans than to simply fuck her from behind.

She groaned in frustration when I pulled out of her.

"Selfish, aren't you?" I began to undo her binds. "But don't worry, you'll be thoroughly fucked soon. Have no doubt about that."

I kept her blindfold on and led her to the wall. I placed her hands in the manacles that were attached to it, securing her ankles also. Isabella was now positioned so that her body made an X. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest heaved magnificently.

She bit her lip and my cock twitched. I quickly reached out and lightly slapped her soaking, aching pussy. She gasped and arched, struggling against her restraints. Her moan was low and throaty with lust.

"You naughty, naughty girl," I purred into her ear. "You like me slapping your pussy?" I licked the shell of her ear before taking the lobe between my teeth. I lightly slapped her sex once more. She cried out, her legs shaking.

My hands gripped her breasts, squeezing. My lips closed over the delicious mounds, biting and sucking.

"Oh . . . Edward."

I froze. I leaned back and looked at the woman who was trapped before me. This lady, my angel, had moaned my name. Suddenly, I could no longer think coherently. All I could do was grab her hips and plunge my cock deep inside her. She screamed, fighting against the chains.

I couldn't be gentle. I suddenly turned savage, slamming into her harder and faster. Her screams of pleasure filled my ears, egging me on.

"Oh shit! Fuck, _yes_!" she screamed.

I thrust so deep inside of her that I could have been sure I hit her cervix. She was powerless to do anything but endure the ecstasy coursing through her. I felt her cum twice in a row, her pussy clenching around my dick like a vice. White-hot pleasure surged through my body. I continued fucking her until I was incapable of doing anything but clenching my eyes shut and gritting my teeth as I released my hot liquid into her.

"Oh God; oh God," escaped her mouth.

I groaned as I released into her. "Mmmm, fuck." I waited a few moments while we both came down from the high of phenomenal sex. Then I untied the blindfold from her eyes. I wanted her to look at me; I wanted to see those chocolate eyes.

She opened her eyes, those beautiful eyelashes fluttering. I watched as she focused those brown orbs on me. It hadn't been long enough for it to be possible, but I was already hard as steel again.

"It's not over yet," I growled.

Then I slammed into her sensitive pussy once more, my balls hitting her skin. I was rewarded with the scream of pleasure that erupted around me.

* * *

**Jason: Remind me to get a bondage room soon. Well, fuck, now I'm all horny.**

**Ori: That seems to happen a lot during this story, doesn't it? lol. *laughs* And oooh, Edward's a very naughty boy. Hope everyone liked the bondage room!**

**Jason: Well, I sure did! *winks* **


	5. Sauna

**Ori: Okay, so this will be another questionnaire. There are questions that were addressed to both of us, but I figured that Jason could answer them since he know basically everything about me. And they're personal, so yeah.**

**Jason: More personal questions??? Well, okay . . . . . **

**Ori: Are you a virgin, Jason?**

**Jason: No.**

**Ori: Is Ori a virgin? *blushes***

**Jason: Yes.**

**Ori: *still blushing* If she **_**is**_** a virgin – which, I am – then do you intend to change that?**

**Jason: *grins* Well, yes I do. But not immediately. I'm willing to wait for when my girl is ready for me. After all, patience is a virtue and I won't rush her. But yes, someday I will fuck my delicious little Ori.**

**Ori: . . . . . . . . . . . . *speeding heart* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Jason: babe, you okay?**

**Ori: Uhhh . . . . . . . Yeah, I'm fine . . . . . . I think. **

**Jason: So, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan**

My legs were no better than jell-o when he gently released me from the shackles. My _whole body_ was jell-o, not simply my legs. I was coherent enough to feel him tenderly rubbing the feeling back into my wrists and ankles.

He silently held me in his arms, carrying me back into my bedroom. I opened my eyes to see two very large, very deep eyes staring back into mine. The hard, stern glare was gone, replaced with a kind, caring gaze.

"You must rest," he said, laying me on my bed.

"I don't want to." I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him from standing straight up. "Please stay with me."

"Isabella," he warned.

"Please?"

He sighed, staring into my eyes for a moment before sitting on the edge of my bed. My heart leapt in excitement. I was thankful that he wasn't going to disappear again like a ghost in the night again. Sometimes I couldn't help but believe this was all a dream, a very mixed-up and erotic dream.

I was still naked, but I couldn't care less. Edward brought the blankets up to my breasts, careful not to look anywhere but my eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I suppose." I was anxious to learn more about him. Biting my lip, I decided to ask. "Why . . . Am I keeping you from your work?"

His smile was mirthless. "No. I have taken two weeks off."

"Where do you work?"

"A boring brick building downtown." He saw my expression and then added, "I'm an accountant."

"Oh." I nodded once, thinking that over.

"If you don't mind me asking," he began. "How did your parents die?"

His question took me off guard. I hadn't expected him to ask anything like that. "They were both killed in a car crash when I was five. I don't remember them very well. I went to live with my grandparents afterwards."

"I'm sorry, Isabella." His voice was sincere and soft.

"Why do you call me that?"

He looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you call me Isabella?"

"That's your name," he pointed out.

"Yes, but no one calls me it. Why don't you say Bella?"

He was silent for a moment and I feared that he wasn't going to answer me. But he simply asked, "would you like me to call you Bella?"

"Whatever you want to call me is fine," I said diplomatically. "But everyone calls me Bella. It's shorter, I suppose."

"But I am not 'everyone'. So I will continue to call you Isabella. I want to be the only one who addresses you that way." His emerald eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief, and he smirked. "Maybe that will help you remember me."

As if I needed anything to help me remember him. He was already the dominant thing in my thoughts. When he had left this morning I couldn't stop my mind from going over every detail of his face and chest. It had infuriated me that I couldn't seem to find anything else interesting. Why did I find it so hard to tear my thoughts away from him?

"If you feel up to it, I could make you something to eat for dinner," he offered. "I've been told that I make a delicious spaghetti dinner."

I laughed. It was the first time I had actually seen a lighter, more approachable side of him. When I had laughed, something entered his eyes. Pride perhaps? "I would love to," I finally answered.

He nodded, unsure of what to do. Then he stood up and walked out of the room so quickly that I didn't have time to stop him. I sat still for a moment, try to choose whether to follow him or stay put.

I decided to go with my first option.

Searching through the closet, I found something that I thought he might like. I pulled on the dark blue sweater and a black A-line skirt. Somehow, I was going to have to acquire some underwear soon. However, I was beginning to get used to the way the dress material brushed over my bare skin.

I found Edward already cooking in the kitchen. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, exposing his toned forearms, and his bronze hair was even more tousled than usual, as if he had just ran his hands through it.

"You can sit there." He motioned towards a stool that was pushed under the bar. I obeyed, simply content to watch him work. He placed a tray of garlic bread into the oven while simmering the sauce on the stove, the noodles beside it.

I noticed that he used only copper pots for cooking. I couldn't help but be impressed. Copper pots and pans were expensive, very expensive. I was slowly beginning to understand just how wealthy Edward was.

Dinner was mostly silent again, suddenly tense. I missed the simple openness that we had shared in my room but I didn't know what to say to bring it back. He had put up his walls once again. Even though he had been honest with me earlier, I could sense that his happy façade had been just that – a mask. There was something hidden under that well-crafted mask. There was pain beneath it, that I was sure of.

As I took the last bite of my dinner, he spoke. "Follow me." He quickly placed the dishes in the dishwasher before walking out the door. I followed as quickly as I could. I stayed behind him, allowing him to lead me. I quickly checked my breath. I had only ate a small piece of garlic bread, hoping the smell wouldn't linger on my breath. He hadn't been lying when he said he cooked a delicious spaghetti dinner. It was by far the best I had ever eaten.

For some reason it surprised me that we were walking down the stairs to the first floor. My eyes drifted down his back, locking onto his ass. I blushed, realizing that I was staring. But, I had to admit, he had the nicest ass I'd ever seen. Those black slacks suddenly seemed very sinful to me.

"I'll leave you to get undressed," he said, opening a door.

It was labeled "sauna".

My knees suddenly felt weak, and I leaned on the wall for support. He disappeared into the room. Taking a deep breath, pausing for a long moment, I hesitatingly entered. What I saw wasn't a sauna. It looked like a bare room with a closet on one side and a door on the other. I saw a folded stack of clothing on the dresser and my heart rate was suddenly racing out of control.

Those were Edward's clothes.

That meant he was naked.

I spotted a door situated in the corner. I could only assume that the actual sauna was through the door.

With shaking hands and a quivering stomach, I undressed and took a towel from the dresser, wrapping it tightly around my body.

I placed my hand on the doorknob to the sauna. I could do this, I told myself. Edward was on the other side of this door, all I had to do was open it and I would be with him. My sudden anxiety was ridiculous. Why should I be nervous _now_? But I already knew the answer to that question. This would be the first time I would see him naked.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I turned the knob and entered the sauna, closing the door behind me.

I couldn't see anything because of the steam. It was all around me, so thick that I couldn't see more than a foot away from me. Sweat began to break out over my skin from the intense heat.

"Don't turn around," a deep male voice purred into my ear from behind. Two hands rested on my hips, over the white towel. They slowly slid inside the towel, flitting over my bare skin. I gasped but obeyed, biting my lip. Then he pulled the towel from my body, dropping it somewhere to the right. The steam hit me, instantly flushing my pale skin. "Beautiful," he murmured into my neck.

He turned me towards him and I saw Edward unclothed for the first time. His body was quite literally perfect. He was lithely muscled with hard abs and defined legs. I made sure not to stare too long at his cock.

It was suddenly very hard to breathe. I decided to blame that on the steam.

"I have been very foolish, Bella. I don't know how I could have forgotten something so critical." His eyes darkened. "But I won't let it happen again." His voice was like steel, hard with determination.

"What's wrong?"

"Antibiotics neutralize birth control pills, rendering them ineffective. Like I said, I won't be so stupid again; I won't put you in the difficult position of being pregnant. I'll be damned if I'll let it happen."

A small lance of fear pierced my heart when his words finally sank in. I could only hope I wasn't already pregnant. He took my hands in his.

"I am truly sorry for my carelessness." His voice was low and earnest. "I want you to know that if that has already happened, I will support you and the child."

I didn't like talking about this. I didn't want to speak any more of it. I placed my hand lightly over his mouth. "Please can we . . . can we just not talk about it anymore?"

His face softened almost imperceptibly. He took my hand from his mouth and kissed the inside of my wrist. Shivers exploded over my skin from his touch despite the heat. Never taking his eyes from mine, he trailed his lips up my skin to my elbow, then to my shoulder and neck, sometimes letting his tongue touch my skin.

"Come sit with me." Still holding my hand in his, he led me to the left. I still couldn't see where I was going for all the steam. I watched him sit down on what looked to be a wooden bench that connected with the wall. His hair was damp from the steam and small beads of sweat lingered on his skin. He pulled me down so that I sat in his lap, straddling him.

I focused on keeping my breathing steady, but it was getting harder and harder to do. Or should I say that _he _was getting harder and harder. I couldn't ignore his lengthening dick that was only an inch from my core.

Abruptly, that familiar need came over me once again. I needed to feel him close to me, inside me. I had never wanted any man as much as I wanted him, had never craved the touch of a man like I hungered for his.

I crushed my mouth to his, trying to convey the depth of my passion. My hands tangled in his hair, scooting closer to him so that my breasts pressed against his hard chest. Edward's tongue ran over my bottom lip before moving into my mouth. Slowly, our kiss grew more heated, hungrier.

His hands held my face securely to his as his tongue battled with mine for dominance. Edward bit my bottom lip, sucking on it. I was gasping for breath when we broke away, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. His hands moved so that they cupped my breasts.

With all gentleness gone, he plumped one breast up so that the erect nipple was pointing out. With wide eyes and a trembling body, I watched as he bit and sucked at the nipple until it was bright red. I moaned loudly, my body internally screaming for him. He turned his attentions to my other breast, teasing me into a writhing, sweating mess. His hands gripped my hips tightly, moving lower to massage my ass.

The room was so hot I could have sworn I was burning from the inside out. Everywhere he touched lit a bonfire within my skin. His teeth scraped over my body dangerously, and I was soon moaning a stream of profanities.

He quickly reached over, taking something out of a woven basket that sat in the corner. The foil package was unmistakable. At another time, I might have said something sarcastic about the fact that he kept condoms in a sauna, but I couldn't think right now.

"Isabella," he said lowly. "You have to move back a little."

But he leaned forward, taking my earlobe between his teeth, and I forgot how to do anything but melt in his arms. My hands ran down his chest, memorizing the feel of the muscles beneath my fingers. I leaned down, making a circle with my tongue around his left nipple.

A barely audible groan left his lips. His hands took hold of my hips almost too tightly and set me down hard beside him.

"Don't make me tie you down," he warned.

The wood was warm under my bare ass. I watched as he pulled the condom onto his hard cock. As soon as he was finished, I moved so that I was straddling his lap once again, my core pressing into his steel-hard dick.

"You just keep asking for it, don't you?" he growled. "You keep begging me to fuck you."

"Hell yes," I breathed. His mouth descended onto mine for a bone-melting kiss. I couldn't remember how to think, I couldn't remember how to breathe. I couldn't even remember my name.

His hand went between my legs, playing with the wet, silky folds of my aching cunt. I gasped, the pleasure slowly building inside me. His thumb roughly rubbed my clit so hard that it should have been painful. I should have pushed him away. That's what any decent woman would do. But I had left all decency behind me when I agreed to our arrangement. I was no longer simple Bella, I was lustful Isabella who craved not only the pleasure that this man inspired within me but also knowledge about him.

He had something buried deep within his past, something that still haunted him. I wanted to help him overcome it, to rise above his torment. But he had to trust me first. I trusted him completely and I hoped that he would grow to feel the same.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward lifted me off his lap so that I hovered over his dick. His green eyes were dark with lust and some other unfathomable emotion, speaking to something deep inside me.

I felt as if a wire was attached to deep inside my core, pulled taunt and thrumming with desire. His hands scorched into my skin, burning me. The ever-present steam swirled around us, and I nearly wept with the need for him to fill me.

Abruptly, he dropped me. His cock entered me roughly, almost too roughly. The pain instantly converted to pleasure and a weak scream left my lips. Edward's growl filled my ears and he pressed my hips down onto him. "Fuck."

He lifted me again, my pussy hovering over him. The head of his member brushed against my opening, and I moaned. Then he let go and I cried out, my eyes clenched shut.

"Do you enjoy the roughness of my dick filling your pussy?" His voice was gruff with need. He rubbed my nub almost violently with his fingers while I was impaled onto his cock. My hands knotted tightly in his hair, my back arching sharply. "Do you like the way gravity makes me fuck you?"

"Yes," I whimpered. "Oh fuck, _yes_."

He dropped me onto him for the third time and I just managed to bite my scream back.

"Then let me know how much you fucking love the way I eat you out, the way I punish your dripping pussy with my pulsing dick." His eyes locked onto mine. "Scream for me, Isabella. I want the world to know you're mine and mine alone." He began to increase his pace, filling me and exiting me so fast that my eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

My breathing was heavy; I was panting and clinging to him like the steam clung to my skin. His hands cupped my ass, allowing him to manipulate my body better. With white-hot ecstasy shrieking through me, I felt his lips at my ear.

"Let me hear your scream," he commanded. "I want to hear how much you enjoy me fucking you."

When he reached down to pinch my clit between my fingers, I came violently, arching and screaming into the steam-filled room. The sound echoed off the tiny space.

"Damn it, Isabella," he groaned. "Oh fuck."

My whole body felt as if it was on fire, dying for water, and yet loving the way the flames consumed me. My toes were curled, my body rigid from my orgasm.

I slowly regained coherency again, focusing on moving my limbs. I opened my eyes to see Edward's own green orbs to be clenched shut. Memorizing the sight of him, I moved off him, biting my lip against the friction that was created from his cock sliding out of me.

He had pleased me in so many ways. Now it was my turn. I slid to my knees before him so that his dick was at eyelevel. His member was softening, but I was determined to make him climax again. I ran my hands up his thighs, loving the way his muscles tensed when I touched them.

I placed a line of kisses along the delicious V of his hips. He breathed in sharply when I cupped his balls with my right hand. I squeezed lightly and was rewarded with the sight of his hardening cock. Then I placed the head of his penis into my mouth, sucking hard.

He gasped sharply. I felt two hands wind into my hair tightly. "Fuck," he growled. "You damn well better finish what you started. Suck me off, Isabella."

I obeyed, loving the taste of him. I massaged his balls gently while I kept an entirely different pace with my mouth on his cock. I was beginning to learn what he liked. Scraping my teeth down his shaft, I curled my tongue around the base of him before bringing it quickly up. I knew that, just after having fucked me, the head of his dick was exceptionally sensitive.

I took every opportunity to make him groan and curse streams of profanities. I squeezed his length in my hands; I put him as deeply as I could into my mouth so that he touched the back of my throat; I plugged the slit in the head of his penis with my tongue, licking up the bud of pre-cum that appeared.

"_Shit_!" he cursed, bucking his hips into my mouth. "Oh God. Fuck . . ."

I began to bob my head up and down, eliciting deep groans and savage growls from his throat. I found that pleasuring him was making me very wet between the legs. His hands tightened into my hair as he released into my mouth. I swallowed his seed, licking up every drop from his dick.

I looked up to find two very lustful eyes staring down into mine. My legs trembled from the intensity, and I nearly climaxed from that alone.

"Be at breakfast early tomorrow," he ordered. "And come naked. I don't want to have to ruin any more of your clothing by ripping it off you."

* * *

**Jason: Maybe Ori should take Edward's advice and come to breakfast naked. I won't mind. *winks***

**Ori: Well, of course **_**you**_** wouldn't mind. Keep on dreaming, horny boy.**

**Jason: Oh don't worry, I will. That means that the more dreams and fantasies I have, the more fun we'll have later.**

**Ori: *blushes* I'm pretty sure our readers don't want to hear about this, okay?**

**Jason: I don't really care. You're mine, Ori. I might just lock you up in my apartment and never let you leave. Talk about a dream come true. I'll be waiting for you, you know. *growls sexily***

**Ori: Oh no, here comes Dominant Jason! lol Not that I mind . . . . . . . . . **


	6. Kitchen

**Jason: There has been a huge amount of worry over the conversation that Edward and Bella had in the last chapter. The reason we explained about Edward wearing a condom was so that you'd know Bella wouldn't get pregnant.**

**Ori: There is a chance that she could get pregnant. But it's **_**not**_** going to happen. **

**Jason: We just thought we should explain that. Sorry about the confusion.**

**Ori: So now that's all cleared up, we have something to tell you wonderful people! I was finally able to convince Jason to get a FF account so this story is also posted on his profile. His username is xXxJasonxXx (cuz he's not as creative as I am lol).**

**Jason: So if you want to know about me then you can go over to my new profile! I haven't got any stories of my own yet but they will probably be up soon. And I happen to like my username, thank you, Ori.**

**Ori: Aw, babe, I was just kidding. You know I love your penname. *kiss***

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

After we left the sauna, I made sure to get her a glass of water. The last thing I wanted was for her to get dehydrated. I decided to shower quickly and go to bed. My body was tired but my mind wouldn't rest. I kept seeing her going down on me, sucking on the head of my dick. Finally though, I was able to sleep.

I woke up early that morning, around four am since I couldn't sleep, and spent an hour in the gym. I worked out until my muscles were sore and sweat covered my body. But my mind wasn't on the work out. I was trying to untangle the thick web of my thoughts. I knew I loved this woman. I had loved her before we actually met. I wasn't proud of my obsession with her but I probably knew more about her than she did. At least, I knew the bare facts.

I showered quickly and dressed in only boxers and a pair of pants. I thought about how she would look coming to breakfast naked.

My Isabella, my Bella. I tested the name on my tongue. I couldn't say I didn't like it. Bella. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could call her by the nickname soon.

When I got to the kitchen, it was 5:40. I didn't know when she would come. All I had told her was to come early. I decided on making blueberry muffins, eggs, and toast. I hoped she would come before they got cold.

A little while later I heard two feet slowly step across the hardwood floor. She was here. And it was 6:12. Perfect.

"Thank you for joining me today." I hesitated, then added "Bella."

I glanced up to see her standing, naked, in the kitchen with wide eyes. I hid my smirk at her reaction. Then my eyes traveled down her body and I tried to ignore the way the sight of her made my cock twitch.

The weak morning sun fell over her pale skin, making it seem even whiter than it usually was. Her chocolate hair was blow-dried and hung down her back in thick silky tresses. Her breasts were round and plump, the nipples dark pink and erect, just begging for me to suck them. My eyes continued their journey south, down her flat stomach to the hairless pussy that was oh-so-tight. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry for food anymore.

"That smells wonderful," she said quietly, breaking me out of my lustful thoughts.

I began setting the food onto the bar. "I'm glad you approve. I hope you're hungry."

She nodded, crossing her arms self-consciously over her breasts, trying to cover her naked body. Watching her feeling so uncomfortable made me guilty. I hadn't asked her if she wanted to come to breakfast naked and if I had then she would have said no. I was selfish and uncaring. As we sat down at the bar to eat, I felt a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. She wasn't comfortable and I couldn't blame her. Finally, I stood up and walked out of the kitchen to my bedroom. I yanked one of my shirts out of the closet and returned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I walked up to her and held out the dark blue button-up shirt. She looked at it then back at me, confused.

"I was selfish and callous," I began, unused to the guilt. "You are obviously uncomfortable and it's my fault. I would like you to wear this. That is, if you want to."

Her large doe-like eyes stared into mine, a smile beginning to spread over her features. "Thank you, Edward." She gently took the shirt from me and pulled it on, starting to do the buttons.

"Let me," I offered, simply wanting a logical excuse to touch her.

Her breathing deepened as I slowly buttoned her shirt. I let my fingers skim over her breasts and stomach, and she bit back a moan.

Satisfied, I returned to my plate of food.

During the whole meal, I was fighting the desire to bend her over that stool and just take her. She was only a foot away from me, naked except for the blue shirt that went so well with her skin. She crossed her legs and I was nearly wild with the need to tongue fuck her, to cock fuck her.

Then she spread her legs slightly so that she could curl her feet around the stool legs. I glanced down and was lost.

I pushed my plate away, standing up, and turned her stool towards me. She dropped her fork, startled, as I leaned both hands on the bar behind her, on either side of her body. My lips devoured hers.

I wondered what would happen if she'd had food in her mouth at that moment. But I couldn't think about that except to be grateful that it wasn't true. She moaned into the kiss, her hands moving across the planes of my chest, each muscle tensing as she touched it. I growled, delving my hands into her hair, holding her face to mine. Everything she did only fueled the fire within me.

"Oh fuck," I hissed when she squeezed my crotch through my pants. I nearly passed out from the pleasure and lust raging through my body. I pushed the stool so that her back was against the edge of the bar. I took her thighs in my hands, spreading her for me.

And there she was, red and aching for my touch.

Then I buried my face in her pussy.

She cried out, arching off the stool, her hips pushing towards me. Shit, she tasted fucking perfect. I plunged my tongue deeply into her, curling it so that I scooped out her juices that now flowed from her cunt. The liquid was a transparent clear-white and dazzled my taste buds. My pants were now too tight. Her body trembled as I bit her clit, then licked the liquid that her body offered me.

I ran my tongue down the outside of her pussy lips, teasing her. I wanted her to be a sweating, writhing mess. Moving my tongue inside her core so that I stimulated her walls, I made sure that she felt me along every inch of her cunt.

She gripped the edge of the stool, her knuckles white and her arms quivering. Her head was thrown back, her face contorted in ecstasy. She was biting her bottom lip, the color draining to a pale white. My hands squeezed her thighs as I pushed them open.

"Stay still," I ordered, moving my hands so that they cupped her ass. I lifted her ass off the stool and angled her so that it was easier to get deeper inside her.

I bit her folds, pulling gently on each one. She moaned, her feet tight around the legs of the stool. I blew hot air into her dripping core and she jumped, moaning.

"Oh shit, _Edward_," she cried out. Her chest was heaving as she panted. "Oh fucking shit."

Fuck, I wanted her to scream my name.

Placing my mouth directly over her cunt, I sucked hard.

"Ohhhh," she gasped, arching. Her hands gripped my hair tightly, almost painfully, and dug into my scalp.

Pulling my face away from her soaking core, I looked up to see that Isabella's eyes were clenched shut and she was almost falling off the side of the stool. She had been close to cumming, so close that her knuckles were paper white as they held the edge of the stool.

"No, Edward," she moaned. "Don't leave." Her voice was weak with desire and unsatisfied need.

I stood up and took her hands in my own. Then I spread them so that they were out from her body in a T formation. "Don't move." My voice was low and gruff with my unmasked need. Her eyes fluttered open and she concentrated on focusing those chocolate orbs on me.

"Please," she whimpered. "Don't stop."

I placed a hand over her mouth. "I won't. But right now I'm thirsty." I intentionally made my voice low and provocative. I hoped it sent a low shock through every nerve in her body, starting in that delicious cherry-red pussy.

I walked to the refrigerator, never taking my eyes off her. I couldn't deny how the sight of her in my shirt made me react. I fucking loved it. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as I simply left her to go get something to drink. Oh, Bella, I thought, using the nickname once again, I'm not finished with you yet. I was going to have my way with her so many different ways on that stool and counter that she wouldn't know which way was up.

Taking a can of lemonade – one of my guilty pleasures – out of the refrigerator, I popped the top, the metal making a snapping sound as it opened. She jumped at the sound, startled.

"What did I ask you to do?" My voice was firm but gentle enough that she didn't get scared.

"To stay still," she murmured, her voice faltering.

"That's right. Now don't move."

I took a long drink from the can. I wasn't really thirsty, I just wanted to prolong her pleasure. I wanted to increase the force by which her orgasm would hit her. Knowing that the pent up pleasure in her would almost be pain right now, I took another long drink before setting the can on the counter. I made sure that I didn't look at her while I was doing this. Her breathing was loud and labored; I hid the satisfied smirk of pride that threatened to break the charade.

"Are you thirsty, Bella?" I asked. I loved the way her name sounded on my lips. It was so much more intimate than "Isabella". Now I looked at her.

Those large chocolate eyes stared up at me, wide with anticipation. She watched me, her breathing accelerating with each move that I made towards her. Slowly, I began to walk towards her from the refrigerator.

"Or maybe you're _hungry_," I purred, now standing in front of her. When I spoke that word, I let my hand brush up her thigh.

She moaned deeply and clutched the edge of the bar tightly in her hands. Her hips lifted gently towards mine, aching to be paid attention to. But she still had my shirt on. I wanted to see her naked and at my mercy. Then I ripped her shirt open, exposing her pale, perfect breasts to my eyes.

She gasped, her eyes snapping open in shock as buttons from the shirt went flying. She arched off the bar, her eyes closing.

"Look at you." I made sure not to touch her, to heighten her anticipation and the pleasure, when it came. "Loving it when I ruin clothes. You're a bad girl, Isabella Swan, and you need to be punished." I placed my palms on her thighs, simply allowing them to rest. Her skin was scorching hot, and I felt drawn like a moth to her flame.

"Fuck," she hissed.

I drew my hands up her thighs, allowing my fingers to dip between her legs to play with her lips. I increased my pressure and roughness until she was screaming, begging me.

"Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to obey. I waited until she could see me when I licked my fingers, cleaning her juices off my digits. Another moan filled the kitchen.

I was so fucking hard. My cock strained against my pants, painful from the need to punish her like I promised.

"Do you _want_ me to punish you?" I asked, slowly unbuckling my belt.

Her eyes zeroed in on my hands as I undid my pants. The chocolate eyes widened. She whimpered.

"Answer me."

"Yes," she breathed.

"Then be prepared because you've been a very bad girl," I growled, letting my dick spring out of the confines of my pants. My cock was hot to the touch and throbbing. Taking her waist in my hands, I lifted her onto the bar, the granite countertop under her flawless skin.

She gasped and arched.

Her cunt was now on the same level as my dick. I took a condom out of my pocket, ripped the package, and slid it onto my hard member. With her waist still in my hands, I yanked her towards me, positioned the tip of my cock at her entrance, and thrust into her.

Her scream surrounded us, changing the kitchen from food oriented to sex oriented. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut; ecstasy shrieked through my system, attacking my every nerve.

"Oh God, Edward," she cried out, writhing on the countertop.

Her walls tightened around my dick. I pulled out of her completely, not even allowing the head to stay in, before plunging deeply into her again.

But it wasn't enough.

I needed to go deeper.

Roughly moving her legs, I positioned them so that they were crossed over my chest – Indian style I'd heard it called once. "Keep your legs like this," I commanded. Then I took her hips once more in my hands and slammed into her again.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

"Oh FUCK!" she screamed, arching off the bar. She didn't have a single thing to hold onto as I fucked her tight little soaking wet pussy. I groaned. I would have never imagined that anyone could make me feel this way. It wasn't just physical, though that was the dominant part. I knew I cared for this woman. Whether I wanted to or not, I wouldn't be able to give her up when it was time for her to leave.

I had dreamed about her for so long, had wanted her so much, and now that I was finally able to have her . . . it was too good to be true.

I had unconsciously been quickening my pace, thrusting in and out of her so fast that the pace was nearly dizzying.

Her nails scoured my chest. I stood fucking her while she lay on the bar, writhing and sweating. She had already climaxed once before but that wasn't sufficient for me.

"Cum for me, Bella," I growled, plunging viciously into her.

"Holy shit!" she shrieked.

I slammed into her, fucking loving the music of her screams. I couldn't get enough of her. She lit fires inside my body and heart and I knew the dangerous truth – I was desperately and helplessly in love with her.

With one more thrust into her, she screamed, her walls holding my dick in a vice-like grip, taking me along with her as she came. I growled and released into the condom, stilling inside her.

I wanted my memory to be forever imprinted in her brain.

After I could think straight again, I pulled out of her, disposing of the used condom in the trash. I got a washcloth and dampened it with warm water. I felt guilty for neglecting her so far. I kept fucking her and leaving her. Well, this was the last time that would happen. I pressed the warm, almost hot, cloth to her core.

Startled, she stiffened, then relaxed. I held it in place for a long moment before rubbing her gently.

A tiny moan escaped her mouth.

I smirked. That hadn't been the reaction I was looking for, but I wasn't going to complain. After another minute, I put the cloth in the hamper that was in my bedroom.

"Are you alright?" I asked, touching her arm. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course."

I hesitated. "I have some plans for us today; I want to take you out somewhere. But if you don't feel up to it then it's okay."

She managed to sit up, her wide eyes gentle and understanding. "I feel wonderful, Edward. What did you have planned?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Silly Bella, it's a surprise." I grinned and pushed a tangled lock of her hair from her face. "If you really want to go with me, then be back in the kitchen at nine. I want to get a head start."

The smile that lit her face made my heart clench tightly. I felt strangely proud for having made her smile. I was glad that I could make her happy. I remembered what I had thought before. I _was_ helplessly in love with her, dangerously in love. She left to go change, those slender legs wobbling slightly.

I wanted our time together today to be more than just about sex. I know I was supposed to keep her at a distance, but I couldn't help it. As long as I didn't divulge any information, I was safe.

**

* * *

**

**Jason: What's going to happen today? Well, I guess you'll have to wait to find out! lol. **

**Ori: So . . . this actually came from a dream I had. *blushes* So yeah.**

**Jason: And people say that **_**I**_** have horny dreams! Just look at what my girl comes up with *winks* And I have a poll on my profile about who is your favorite author in this story. Be sure to vote for me!**

**Ori: Aw, what about me?**

**Jason: I love you so that's all you need to worry about, babe. *winks***

**Ori: Well, THAT was sure helpful. *rolls eyes***

**Jason: You're so cute when you're sarcastic. It's kind of a turn on . . . **


	7. Bookstore

**Ori: This chapter has so many parts to it. Of course there's a lemon, but there's so much more than that in here. We hope you like it. We spent a lot of time working on it and we're excited to hear about what you guys think. :) And sorry about the insane length of the chapter. **

**Jason: So this chapter is my favorite. It actually contains one of my fantasies. *sneaks hand to Ori's leg***

**Ori: Whoa, Jay. Slow down, boy. Aren't we supposed to be writing a chapter?**

**Jason: I'm sure that anyone reading this can wait for a few minutes . . . or hours. *puts hand in a very inappropriate place***

**Ori: *swoons***

**Jason: Uh oh, now I'm going to have to resuscitate her. Mouth to mouth. *winks* This might take a while, guys. I have to be very thorough. **

**

* * *

**

**Isabella Swan**

I went quickly back to my room trying to decide what to wear. It was hard to believe that he intended for us to go somewhere. I hadn't left this house for the entire time I'd been here and now that we were actually going somewhere, it felt surreal. As I went through the closet of clothes, I was once again conscious of the fact that I didn't have any underwear. I didn't have any panties and I had lost my bra.

I finally settled on a dark blue dress that came about mid-thigh. It was tight at my breasts but flared out at my waist. My still erect nipples poked through the fabric, and I blushed. Surprisingly, I found a pair of black pumps that were in the drawer under the rack of clothing. I was used to wearing high heels so this wouldn't be a problem with me, thankfully.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my hair was a mess. I literally looked as if I had just been fucked – which I had. I combed my hair with my fingers, knowing that I needed to get an actual brush soon. I cleaned my face up as best as I could before brushing my teeth yet again. I pulled my brown hair up into a simple twist.

There wasn't a clock in my room so I could only hope I wasn't late. I went into the kitchen, moving easily in the heels. Alice had taught me a long time ago how to walk in them.

"Right on time," he said approvingly, standing up from one of the bar stools. I blushed when I realized what had happened on that counter. I wasn't sure I could eat on it ever again. I wondered vaguely if he had cleaned it – I hoped so.

As I walked towards him, I saw his eyes darken as they slowly appraised me, sending a twist of anticipation curling in my stomach. Edward's hands clenched into fists at his side, and I heard him give a quick intake of breath.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "Absolutely nothing is wrong. I've never seen you looking so tempting," he explained. "For a moment, I thought I wasn't going to have the strength to resist the desire to bend you over a chair and take you." He reached out, taking my arms in his large hands, and pulled me against his body. Edward was dressed in his usual black slacks and white button-up shirt, but now he had a black coat pulled on. I noticed that he had something draped over his arm.

I blushed now, hearing his words echoing in my mind. I honestly couldn't find it in me to be upset if he had actually acted on his desire.

"I brought you a coat," he said, holding it out to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how cold it would be when I bought your clothes."

I turned around, placing my arms in the sleeves. It was a long black coat that matched Edward's. It came to the middle of my calves, and suddenly, the kitchen was unbearably hot. "Thank you, Edward," I said, turning around to face him. I smiled tentatively, looking up at him.

Edward was unbelievably good-looking. His hair was tousled, unkempt, and his emerald eyes were dark with desire and something else that I couldn't identify. His arms were warm around my waist. I was so hot in the coat but I didn't want to break this moment. The air was charged with electricity, sparking in the space around us. My eyes moved from his eyes down to his lips, lingering on the fullness of them. The shivers started on my stomach before spreading to my arms and legs despite the heat of the coat.

Unexpectedly, I wondered if we were going to kiss. It was silly and childish to be worried about kissing when we had already did so much more. But I realized that we hadn't yet had a true kiss. Slowly, he leaned towards me. I was sure I stopped breathing. Then his lips pressed against mine and my world turned upside down.

His lips were soft and gentle, nothing like the hungry, impassioned, devouring kisses we had shared. His hands moved up my waist to cup my face tenderly, his tongue licking the line of my top lip. Those full lips tasted like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I stood on my toes in order to make this last longer, wrapping my arms around his neck. I sighed, opening my mouth under his. He ran one had down to my waist, pressing me harder against him as his tongue slowly caressed mine. Every movement he made was with utter reverence, so foreign to me. For the first time, I began to wonder if this business deal was turning into something more. I didn't know if I wanted that. With my heart speeding from both the revelation and the kiss, I broke away, gasping and turning my head away from him. I noticed that his breathing was ragged also, but more controlled than mine. He never once let go of my waist.

Instead of speaking, he simply stared into my eyes. His gently probing gaze was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, as if he was searching for something that he desperately hoped to find. Finally, he looked away, disappointed.

"We should be leaving," he said eventually, letting go of me only to loop his arm through mine. "We will be late for our reservation."

"Reservation?" I repeated, puzzled. "Are we going to a restaurant?"

He smirked. "Yes, how observant of you, Bella," he teased.

I couldn't deny the way my name made me react. Every time he called me Bella, I felt a tight tug on my insides. It made me feel light inside, as if we were growing more accustomed to each other. I was glad that we no longer had to deal with harsh formalities. "But we just ate, Edward," I pointed out.

He acted as if I hadn't said anything. "Let's go," he murmured, pulling me out one of the doors that led from the kitchen. I saw that it led to a garage. Inside was a flawless silver Volvo. The garage was spotless and mostly bare except for the car, a large three-foot tall toolbox, and what looked like a sewing table. I almost laughed at this last one. Why in the world would Edward have a sewing table in his house? But I kept my mouth shut. I could see that he was bothered by something. The once electric air now was tense with unspoken words, making me uncomfortable once again.

If I had thought he would open my door for me, I was wrong. He simply got into the driver's side of the Volvo. Now I was certain that something was wrong. He quickly started the engine and pressed a button on a tiny black remote that was clipped to his sun visor. The garage door pulled up slowly. He waited just enough time for it open before backing out. It was then that I finally saw where I had been staying for the past six days.

The trees were bare around us and the snow was barely present. I guess that it had melted away since my wreck. Overall, it looked about how Forks always looked – natural and cold. As he drove out of the driveway, I saw the house. It was large, three stories, with great white pillars, reminiscent of plantation homes in the once-thriving south. It was beautiful.

"Where are we going?" I ventured, hoping not to provoke him.

His eyes never strayed from the road as he was driving. The heat was cranked up so that neither of us would become cold from the icy air outside. I couldn't help feeling that he was avoiding looking at me. I glanced down and discovered why. My dress had ridden up so that it was at my waist . . . and I wasn't wearing any panties. I quickly pulled the hem back down and closed my coat.

"I told you that it was a surprise," he began. "You're so willing to ruin it." He sighed, but I noticed that he was now more relaxed. I couldn't understand his mood swings. One moment he was joking and the next he was stern and silent. What was his problem?

I rested my elbow on the armrest on the door and put my chin my palm, watching out the window. The forest was the only thing I understood anymore. Everything else was too complicated. This new world of Edward I had been thrown into was too convoluted for me even to begin to sort out.

Sneaking a peek at him, I couldn't deny that the sight of him made an involuntary smile light my lips. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. But it was more than that. And that's what I was afraid of. I knew for a fact that he didn't care for me in any way other than a fuck buddy. That was the harsh reality of our relationship and I was going to deal with it. Then why did he want to 'take me out'? I remembered his words that first day when he had taken me for the first time on that table. _This is only for pleasure_.

I sighed, still staring out of the window. There were so many questions whirling around my head that I was afraid to ask. I didn't want to try his patience anymore. After all, he wasn't simply taking care of my medical needs, he was letting me eat his food, use his bathroom, and live in his house.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was soft when he spoke. I turned to find his deep eyes staring at me, once again looking for something that he evidently didn't find.

"I'm just wondering where we're going," I lied, hoping I was convincing this time.

He must have seen the lie in my eyes but decided not to confront me, for which I was grateful. "If you must know, we're going to Seattle," he answered patiently. "You deserve to be taken somewhere nice." Abruptly, he stopped talking, as if he had said more than he had intended to.

The rest of the ride was silent. I was beginning to become comfortable with this silence even though my mind was reeling from my confusing thoughts. Edward was a quiet man and I understood that. I remembered the power and finesse that hidden within that silent exterior. There was more to him than met the eye.

Only when we started to pass through tall buildings did I perk up. I could tell that we were entering Seattle, Washington. I had always loved the city. The tall buildings and store fronts were something that always fascinated me. Glancing down at the dashboard clock in the car, I saw that it was around 11:30. The ride from Forks to Seattle had been especially long – the roads had been congested and Edward paid careful attention to the speed limit.

Finally, he pulled into a parking space, parallel parking perfectly. That was something I had never been able to do and I was impressed by the ease with which he parked. This time, he got quickly out of the car and opened my door. I took this as a sign that he was in a better mood.

"Have you ever been to Seattle before, Bella?" he asked as I used his hand to help me out of the car. I shook my head no. My coat fell open, exposing my bare legs to the cold air, and he stopped speaking. "I am very partial to that dress on you," he said without warning as I shut the door behind me. I blushed and pulled my coat tightly around me. My ankles were still freezing but there was nothing I could do about that.

I heard him chuckle lightly, putting one arm around my waist. I tried to hide the small smile that tugged at my lips from the feeling of his warm around on me. He led us to the front of a restaurant and I took a second to read the sign before Edward ushered me in. It was named _El Acuario_ – The Aquarium. I wondered if we were making a mistake and going into a pet store. But then he pulled me through the door and I saw a young, pretty hostess that stood beside the sign that read 'please wait to be seated'.

The Mexican restaurant was very different from any I had seen so far. Instead of the usual Spanish/Mexican themes, this one was all blues and greens. There was actually a large salt-water aquarium in the middle of the restaurant, a salad bar wrapping around it so that it acted as a form of barrier. The hostess took one look at Edward and licked her lips.

Suddenly, I didn't think she was so pretty anymore. She seated us in a corner of the restaurant, and gave us the two menus that she had in her hand. I had been a little concerned when we entered the restaurant that he would try to order for me so I was extremely grateful when he didn't. I searched through the menu for a moment before settling on something called El Paso.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked when she left with our orders. "I was negligent enough that I forgot to ask this morning."

"I feel fine, Edward," I assured him. I was simply glad that he was back to carefree-Edward. "I don't feel as if I've been in a car crash at all," I joked.

He smiled slightly, staring at me for a moment longer.

Then I felt his leg brush mine.

The table was small enough so that, if I moved a certain way, our knees would brush under the table. My bare skin was exceptionally sensitive now, on high-alert for any touch from him. After a long silence that was punctuated by the waitress returning with our drinks, he began to speak.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself?" he asked then, keeping his tone light.

"Only if you go first," I conditioned, taking a sip of my sweet tea.

His eyes hardened against me. I sat back in my chair, surprised by this reaction. Was there really something wrong with telling me about himself? He huffed quickly and looked away for a long moment. I was quiet as I waited for him to verbally respond.

"What would you like to know?" he said finally. He didn't look happy about consenting to my questioning. Edward's eyes, when they returned to my face, were guarded.

There were so many things that I wanted to know about him, too many to count, but I would have to make a decision and hoped that he answered. I decided to start with something simple. "What are your hobbies?"

He laughed, obviously pleased by the simplicity of it. "I don't think I really have a hobby, actually. I suppose that the closest thing would be running, or working out."

I wrinkled my nose. "_Why_?" I had never been a big fan of physical exercise.

"Because it helps me think. Running does wonderful things for your concentration and peace of mind." Then his eyes clouded over, as if he was reliving some horrible memory that had suddenly rose up, demanding to be remembered. "But sometimes running isn't enough." That last sentence was uttered so quietly I had a hard time hearing him.

I felt something inside me fill with pity. Something had obviously happened in his past and it still bothered him. His hand was laying on the table, unmoving. Wanting to comfort him, I placed my hand gently over his, enjoying the feel of his warm, soft skin against mine.

As if I had burned him, he yanked his hand back and put it in his lap, his eyes blazing. Sitting back heavily in my seat, I moved so that I sat on my hands. So many things evoked emotions in him that I didn't understand. However, for some reason, I wanted to know the reason why. I _wanted_ to understand. The waitress brought our food and I busied myself with spearing a small bit of chicken. When I glanced around the restaurant, I was met with I sight I wouldn't have imagined in ten years.

"Oh my God, _Bella_?" gasped a familiar female voice.

There, about to be seated, was my best friend, Alice. She was dressed in designer labels as always, but now she had a tall blonde man with her. Her jaw was gaping open, mirroring mine, as we stared at each other in shock.

"Alice?"

"I was so worried!" she shrieked and raced over to me. I stood up out of my chair and caught her in a big hug. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. She was the one person in the world that I could count on. "Where have you _been_?" she demanded, pulling away.

"I told you, I've just been trying to clear my head for a little while," I lied. Of course, she wasn't convinced. "Did you call off the search for me?"

"No, I didn't. Bella, for all I knew you could have been kidnapped with a gun to your head. Of course, I wasn't going to tell the police you were okay." She said it as if it was obvious.

I groaned internally. I was still considered a missing person. I noticed that her eyes shifted from my face to behind me where Edward was sitting.

"Who is he?" she demanded quietly. "I swear, if you're in any trouble, Bella, I'll help you."

"I'm fine, Alice." I decided just to tell her the truth. It would be a lot simpler than trying to continue this web of lies that had been started. "When I was in the wreck, he was the one that pulled me from the car and took me to his house. He's been caring for me. His name is Edward and he's a very kind man." I wasn't completely certain about that last part, but it was better than telling her the exact truth. "He knows about medicine and he works as an accountant."

Alice stayed looking at him for a moment, appraising my summary of this wonderfully complicated man. Her bright eyes turned back to mine. "He's been caring for you? You mean medically? Are you sure you can trust him?"

I glanced back at him to find that he was watching us with a slight smile gracing his lips. It made my stomach flutter. "Yes, I can trust him, Alice. That much, I am sure of."

She didn't seem convinced. I refrained from giving her the full details of our relationship. I had a feeling her reaction would be less than pleased. When she looked at me again, relief passed over her. "I am just so glad you are okay, Bella. I was so worried when they didn't find you. After you leave the restaurant today, I want you to go to the police and tell them that you're okay. If you don't, then I know that he's not what you say he is." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Edward.

"I will, I swear, Alice," I vowed. "Edward probably wouldn't like to be kept waiting," I said uncomfortably. She rose one eyebrow in suspicion. "I'll be back home soon, Alice. Don't worry, I'll be coming back."

"I hope so, Bella. You're always so trusting of people. Sometimes it scares me."

I gave her another tight hug before motioning to the blonde man that was sitting down at their table. "And what about him. Who is he?"

"That's Jasper." At the mere mention of his name, his face began to glow. "He was one of the police officers at the scene of your wreck. He offered to escort me home because I wasn't my best. Things evolved from there."

"I've missed you, Alice," I said finally. And I did. I had missed her bright energy so much. "I'll be home soon, though. Bye."

I didn't know if Edward would like to be kept waiting. I was afraid that he would sink back into the tense mood that he had been in before. I promised myself that I would be back home soon so that I could fully explain everything. I felt awful for not giving her the whole story. We always told each other everything and now it felt wrong to withhold information.

"I gather that was Alice," Edward said when I returned to the table. I was relieved to see that he seemed amused rather than angry.

"How did you know?"

"You said her name," he pointed out, smirking. "She doesn't care much for me, does she?" His voice turned sour on that sentence, almost self-loathing, and he focused his attention on his plate.

"She's only worried," I disagreed. "If she got to know you she would know that you're a lot less intimidating than you seem."

His green eyes turned up to mine. "Do you truly believe that I'm not as intimidating as a I seem?"

"Well . . . no."

"I suppose that means that you also think that I'm just a man who is ragged around the edges but has a heart of gold." His tone was almost mocking.

I didn't know how to answer that. Yes, I thought that, under the hard exterior, that he had a good heart. I had seen those caring moments before in the way he pressed that warm rag against me after our hard fucking in the kitchen and when he said he would support me if I was pregnant. "Yes, I do," I finally answered, sitting with a straight back.

He chuckled darkly, mirthlessly. "You're utterly and completely wrong. There is no heart of gold inside of me, there is nothing but a hard, frozen heart."

"I don't believe that."

"Of course you don't."

I spent the rest of lunch trying to figure out what to say to that. Finally, we were finished eating and we got up to leave. Alice stopped us, wanting to introduce Jasper to us, insisting that I introduce Edward. I figured that she wanted to meet him and talk to him. She was an excellent judge of character but I had a feeling that she wasn't too sure of him, and that made me uneasy.

We finally left the restaurant, the cold air greeting us. I shivered in my coat, pulling it tightly closed. Edward sighed and put his arm around me again. Even through our heavy coats, I could feel his body heat. I remembered the way his leg had felt brushing mine under that table.

Then I saw the bookstore.

"Oh, Edward, look!" I said excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him toward it. It was a small shop that seemed to be locally owned. It had a large window that showed all the newest bestsellers. But that wasn't what I wanted. My choice was always the classics. I stared into the bookstore, unable to keep the grin from my face.

"Would you like to go in?"

I turned to him. "Really?" He nodded. I squealed and threw my arms around him, planting a solid kiss on his very surprised lips. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If I had known it would make you this happy, I would have taken you directly to the bookstore, bypassing lunch altogether." His hand stroked my hair gently.

Inside the bookstore was all the familiar sights and smells. I breathed in reverently, loving the way the pages smelled. Books were my haven and I had missed them. I had been unable to read at Edward's home. So far, I hadn't seen any books there although I had spent a lot of time exploring. The shelves were at least ten feet tall, hiding Edward and I from the smiling eyes of the old man at the counter. I was glad that the classics were in the back – I liked to be hidden when I searched for books.

"Bella."

Edward's husky voice startled me. I turned to find that his eyes were dark with desire and his hands were in fists again at his sides. My stomach erupted into butterflies as I realized what he wanted. The place between my legs began to moisten.

Of their own accord, my eyes grew wide. "Yes, Edward?"

He breathed in shallowly, putting his hands on either side of my head on the bookshelf, trapping me. I began to tremble. I could feel the heat emanating from his body. I still had my coat on but that didn't stop shivers from igniting over my skin. When he spoke, his voice was rough, like a hand between my legs. "We're alone."

"The store owner," I managed, not really wanting to refuse him.

"He can't see us from here." Edward moved closer to me so that our bodies were pressed together. I could feel his hard erection through his pants. "Seeing you in this blue dress all day has been hell. I haven't been able to touch you, to feel you tight around my dick. It has been pure torture." His head dipped down so that his lips could graze my neck, his tongue reaching out to lick me. I moaned softly, my hands clenching the sleeves of his coat desperately. Running one hand down my body, he pulled my dress up to above my waist. Now my lower half was totally exposed – anyone that decided to walk in would see my naked cunt.

"Edward," I breathed. "Anyone could see us."

He kept kissing me and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I was so hungry for him. I didn't understand what we were, what our relationship was, but I knew that I needed him. He had become my drug, my addiction. His lips attacked my skin, scorching me, running down my neck to my chest. He began sucking my breasts through the fabric of the dress while his hands moved over my wet core. I was sure I was going to faint. Here we were, about to have sex in a public place. It wasn't right.

Then he bit my nipple through the dress and I lost all thought. I gasped, arching into his mouth.

"You must be quiet, Bella," he murmured. "Unless you want that old man seeing you being fucked, seeing your sweet, tight pussy." His voice was more erotic than his ministrations on my breasts. "We must be quick," he purred.

I nodded. He lifted one of my legs and placed it on one of the shelves. It spread my legs wide enough to wear he had room to thrust into me. I expected him to undo his pants so that he could let his cock free. But no, he kneeled down and pressed me back into the shelves before attacking my pussy with his mouth. I bit my lip to keep quiet, but, fuck, it was so hard. He spread me with his fingers and bit my nub before running his tongue over my slit. My chest was heaving with the force of my pleasure. I was trying so hard to keep quiet as he tongue fucked me, biting my lip so hard I tasted blood.

His hands kneaded my ass and he plunged his tongue deep inside me. My legs began to shake and I struggled to keep myself up. I was thankful that he was strong enough to hold me. I leaned my back against the shelf, clenching my hands in his hair. I tried to keep my eyes open to watch for anyone that might be about to discover us, but soon they closed.

"Mmmm, fuck, Bella," he growled, working me with his mouth. His teeth scraped over my nub, biting gently and pulling. I was thankful when his hand reached up to cover my mouth when I orgasmed. I screamed into his hand, beyond control. "I could eat you out all day. You're delicious."

After a few moments, I came back to myself. Edward was licking up the evidence of my climax, running his tongue up the insides of my thighs. I moaned softly, my body stiffening. Then he raised up and ravaged my mouth with his. I tasted myself on him. Oh God, why did that turn me on so much? I knew I was going to hell for that.

"Get on your knees and suck me off, Bella," he ordered.

Even if he hadn't told me to, I would have gotten on my knees for him. He quickly undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down a little so that his dick could be free. He was glorious. I could almost seeing it pulsing he was so hard. I knew we had to be quick, in case anyone found us, but that didn't stop me from slowly leaning forward and running my tongue down his member, from base to tip. A low, shuddering groan rumbled through his chest, and he knotted his hands into my hair, keeping my mouth on him. Curling my tongue around his dick, I sucked him into my mouth, playing with the head with my tongue. I opened his slit with my tongue, then grazed my teeth over him. I moved my hands to his hips, pushing him back into the shelf like he had did to me.

"Oh fuck," he cursed quietly, bucking his hips into my mouth. His cock was shoved into my throat. I relaxed my throat so that I didn't choke. Cupping his balls with my hand, I squeezed them while I ran my tongue up and down over his hard member. I could hear his ragged breathing and the sound of his quiet curses. Deciding to experiment, I pumped his cock with my hand as I sucked his balls. "FUCK," he hissed, throwing his head back into the shelf, not caring that it hit the hard wood.

Grinning, I looked up at him. Missing the taste of his cock, I took the head into my mouth, sucking so hard that my cheeks began to get sore. Then I took him all the way into my mouth, going as far as I could and relaxing my throat so that I could get more of him inside. With a quick thrust into my mouth and a quiet growl, he released into my mouth. I quickly swallowed what he gave me, licking up the excess that was still on his cock.

"Shit, Bella," he said after a few moments after regaining his composure. "Now you're getting it. I'm going to fuck you so hard in this bookstore that the memory of this will before burned into you brain. He quickly made me stand up again, lifting my leg once again onto that shelf, pulling my dress up past my hips. I was spread open for him once again.

He reached down to spread my pussy with his fingers. I nearly fainted from the pleasure of feeling him so soon on my core after our sex this morning on the bar. Then, he put a condom onto his dick so fast that I wouldn't have realized it if I hadn't been watching. With one quick thrust, he plunged into me. I bit down on his shoulder to hold back my scream. He hissed in pain but kept going, increasing his pace. With each thrust into me, the base of his cock slammed against my pussy lips. Soon, I couldn't even stand anymore. He held me up with his hands. I noticed that the muscles in his arms were taunt with the effort.

"When we're home," he panted, still thrusting into me. "I'm going to get you to scream my name. I fucking hate having to be quiet. I want the world to know you're mine." His voice was low and savage in my ear and he fucked me. "Your screams of ecstasy make me so fucking hard, Bella."

My eyes rolled back in my head when he reached down to pinch and rub my nub between his fingers. With one more savage, hungry slam into me, I bit his shoulder again as I climaxed, my core clenching around his cock that I was impaled upon.

He growled, his lips crashing against mine as he came. Our tongues battled in a fiery dance as we both climaxed into white-hot pleasure. I was beyond jell-o. I was a just a puddle on the bookstore floor, my bones turned to mush.

Afterwards, Edward quickly buttoned up his pants, buckling his pants and hiding his wondrous dick from me. I quickly fixed my dress and coat, pulling it tight around my body. I silently thanked the heavens that the bookstore owner had a trashcan at the end of one of the shelves. Edward told me to find a few books. I picked out a few that were beloved favorites before returning to him. Edward was perfectly calm as he paid the old man for the books. I was still coming down from my high and it was hard to feel anything but complete bliss. He had just fucked me in a bookstore and now he was buying me books to read. Everything was perfect.

The old man smiled pleasantly at me as I gathered the books in my arms. "Did our bookstore please you?" he asked, without innuendo.

But I couldn't help blushing. Edward smirked, taking the books in his hands. "Yes, the bookstore was very _pleasing_. Maybe we'll come again."

And with that, we went out the door. Edward's arm was once again around my waist but this time not because of the cold – I needed help walking.

**

* * *

**

**Jason: Fuck yes. In a bookstore. *imagines being in a bookstore with Ori* Fuck. Okay, I think I need your help again, babe.**

**Ori: You're such a bad boy, Jay. Tell your pants it's not nice to point. *giggles***

**Jason: You're so mean. *pouts* How about a little help?**

**Ori: *sighs* You know I can't resist you when you use those Bambi eyes. You're such a cheater.**

**Jason: *winks* I know. **


	8. Gym

**Ori: So Jason and I have to give credit to the wonderful Mrs. Cullen959 for coming up with many of the room ideas for this story. She was the one who first gave us the idea for a gym, among countless others.**

**Jason: Thank you, nikki (Mrs. Cullen959) for the ideas!**

**Ori: btw, it was Jason's little sister's birthday yesterday. Her name is Evangeline and she turned 7. She's such a cutie! **

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

When we walked out of the bookstore, I was still trying to control my emotions. There had been so many times when I began to open up, forgetting that I couldn't divulge any information. I didn't want her abandoning me so soon. On the ride to Seattle I had been trying to decide exactly how much I was willing to tell her. And then there was the problem of Bella's health. Looking at her now as we got into the car, I saw her pale skin and the slight flush in her cheeks, her long hair up in a twist. The knot on the back of her head had receded and her cuts were mostly gone. All that remained was the yellow blooming bruises on her skin.

And now I had met Alice. It confused me why I would even care what she thought about me, but I found that I disliked the way she was looking at me with distrust. For some reason, I wanted to prove her wrong, to show her that I _could_ be a trustworthy person. I wanted her to know that I would never hurt Bella.

As we drove towards Forks, I thought about when she would leave. That time wasn't very far off. She was healing fine and soon she wouldn't want to stay with me. But I didn't want her to leave.

"You should go in alone," I said when I pulled into a parking space at Forks police station. "If you need me, I'll be out here."

She paused, her hand on the door handle. Bella opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then closed it. Closing her coat tighter around her, she opened the door and got out, shutting it behind her. Unable to look away, I watched her walk up the front steps and into the police station.

She would be leaving soon and I would be left alone again, dreaming of her. I had spent countless nights wondering what it would feel like to kiss her, to smell her hair, and now that I had finally gotten a taste of what life was like with her, I knew that I couldn't give her up so easily. I had to find some way to keep her close.

I had to make her love me.

Maybe if she knew that she loved me, then she wouldn't want to leave. I waited for at least ten minutes and she still hadn't come out. When I glanced at the door, I saw that a police officer was leaning out, squinting his eyes as he tried to see into my car's tinted windows. I decided to just get this over with. I opened my door and got out.

"Hello, officer," I said. "How are you this afternoon?"

The officer smiled. "Hello, Edward. I didn't know it was you." He looked back inside, still standing in the way of the door. Then he glanced back out at me. "You're very kind to help Bella when she crashed, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to do some paperwork on this, because she was considered missing."

I nodded and entered the police station. I saw that Bella was sitting before a desk with a squat looking man behind it. She had her coat still closed tightly even though it was warm inside. I went and took the seat beside her. She smiled gratefully at me. It was an hour later that we were finally able to leave. The Forks police knew me, but not for the reasons that other cops did.

I was born in Portland, Oregon, but my parents and I moved to Forks when I was twelve. The next year, mother died and I ran away to Seattle, hitchhiking to get there. That was where I had first discovered the pleasures and agonies of heroin along with alcohol. I had dropped out of school at the age of fourteen and lived on the streets with other bums that shot up and got wasted. It was my father that eventually found me when I was seventeen. He dragged me into rehab and afterwards made me get my GED. I went to a community college so that I could be an accountant simply because I didn't know what else I wanted to do with my life. Then father died when I was twenty-two and I inherited his house and every last cent of his money. Now, I was considered a very wealthy man but that still didn't dissolve the demons that haunted me.

On the way back home, Bella spoke. "How do those cops know you?"

I sighed. "Because my father was friends with them." I suddenly didn't know what else to say. I wanted to make her love me – why else would she stay with me? – but I was reluctant to tell her about myself. "After his hours at the hospital, he would go spend time with them to alleviate the loneliness after mother died."

I knew she was looking at me but I refused to look anywhere but the road just in case I did anything stupid.

"You loved them very much," she said, not a question.

"Yes."

It was silent for a moment. I could feel that she was dangerously close to knocking down my walls. Did I want that? I knew that I wanted her to love me, but did I have to tell her every bit of my past for that to happen? Yes, you idiot, I thought. That's exactly what has to happen in order for her to love you. Maybe I could just leave out the worst parts like my drug addiction and my obsession for her.

"How old were you when they died?" she asked.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I was thirteen when my mother died and twenty-two when father went."

"It must have been very hard," she murmured. "To love someone and then to have lost them.

"It was hard," I agreed, trying to keep my voice neutral. This was a touchy subject with me. Especially my mother. She was the only woman in my life who had ever loved me, who had ever cared for me.

"What did you do when your mother passed away?"

I was getting in too deep. I wasn't ready for this; I wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet, to expose my horrifying and fucked-up past. "I ran away," I muttered.

The next moment we pulled into my drive. I pressed the button on the remote that was clipped to my sun visor, making the garage door go up so that I could pull my car into the garage. I could tell that her silence was from shock. Apparently, she didn't think that I was the type to run away from home. There was a lot she didn't know about me.

I turned off the car, stuffing the keys in my pocket, and got out. I didn't bother to open her door and I went through the door that led into my house. Ignoring her wasn't going to make her love me, but I needed some time alone for a while to think. I needed to plan what I was going to do and how much I was going to tell her. It was getting increasingly hard to keep things from her and to distance myself. I quickly changed in my bedroom. I placed the book that I had bought for myself from the bookstore onto my bed, not bothering to put it away. I would use it later. Then I went to the gym. What I needed right now was a long, hard work out.

I wore my black shorts and a pair of running shoes, no shirt, and headed to the gym. I made use of the treadmill, jogging for a full thirty minutes. By the time I was finished, I was covered with sweat and my legs were sore. I hadn't ran that much in a long time. But the pain at least put my mind on other things. I sat on a padded bench for a long time, my head in my hands.

I loved Bella. That much I knew for certain. And I also knew that she didn't love me. I wanted her to stay also, and she was going to leave soon because she was nearly healed. The only reason she would ever want to stay with me was if she loved me. I had to make that happen. But how? I thought about all the romantic movies I had seen. The man brought the woman flowers, he told her how much he cared for her, he bought her things and complimented her. All of that was foreign to me. Women liked men with a sense of humor, but so far, I hadn't said anything that had made her laugh. Except for a few things. I loved to see her bright smile and her tinkling laughter, and I wanted to see more of it.

I felt a drop of sweat trickle between my shoulder blades and down my back. I sighed, standing up. I hated having the sweat on my body so I decided to shower quickly. Maybe I would come back to the gym – it never hurt to shower more than once. After my shower, I knew that I hadn't got out all of my frustration. Returning to the gym, I focused on the bench press. Maybe it would help me relax.

I put on two large, forty-five pound weights onto each side of the metal bar before lying down on the black padded bench under it, placing my hands on the bar. I decided to start with something light.

"Edward?"

I jumped slightly, surprised, and looked towards the voice, already knowing who it was. Bella stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of light blue Sophie shorts and a dark blue tank top. She was beautiful as always. Seeing her made all the tenseness return to my body. I watched as her eyes looked over my naked chest and then to my face.

"Bella?" I said, surprised. Why was she here?

"I was hoping I would find you here," she murmured, walking into the room. She looked around at all the equipment I had here. "What are you doing?"

"Bench presses." I was recovering from my shock. I couldn't help but smile as she looked around as if she had never seen a gym before. "Would you like to be my spotter?"

"What's a spotter?"

"You just put your hands on this metal bar incase I drop it or I'm not able to push it back up."

She looked nervous. "Are you sure? I'm not very strong, Edward. I wouldn't be able to help you if something like that happened."

I smirked. My change in mood was amazing. Maybe all the working out had helped my nerves. I was actually thrilled that she was here. "That's okay. I won't really need your help with this anyway. I'm not that weak."

She smiled in response. I placed my hands back on the bar as I lay on my back on the bench. She stood up, her legs only inches from the top of my head. From this angle, I could see up her shorts a little. Oh fuck, that wasn't going to help my concentration.

"What do I do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just hold the bar lightly," I said. I pushed up on the bar that we held up by two metal rectangular poles on either side of my head, pulling it down to my chest. I breathed out slowly and pushed it back up. I had missed the exertion on my biceps. Glancing up into her eyes, I saw that she was watching me intently. "I'm fine, Bella," I assured her. "I've done harder things than this before."

"How much weight is on here?"

I thought for a moment. "At least a hundred and thirty pounds." I pushed the bar up and down, breathing deeply. The first lesson of bench-pressing weights was never to hold your breath; that put unnecessary strain on your lungs and deprived your muscles of oxygen. I could tell she was impressed. I felt a small bit of pride that I had impressed her. I felt like a teenager trying to impress a girl on the first date.

After I'd had enough of that, I guided the bar back to its resting place on the two poles.

"How long have you been here," Bella asked as I wiped my face with a clean towel. Perspiration was starting appear on my skin.

"Just a few hours," I said. "I needed some time to think," I admitted.

She sat down on one of the other padded benches. "No, I meant in Forks. I don't remember you at school."

I took a deep breath and sat on the other bench, facing her. I could choose to be an ass again and ignore her question, or I could man up and actually answer her for a change. I hated that I was such a coward that I couldn't answer her tough questions. They might seem simple to her, but it was hard for me. My past wasn't something I liked to explore.

"I moved here when I was twelve," I began, determined to not be a fucking coward. "Then my mother died the next year. That's when I dropped out of school and ran away to Seattle. I only came back when I was seventeen."

She was silent, obviously not expecting that answer. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "What made you come back?"

I gritted my teeth. She was going to find out. If I told her the truth, she would know about my addiction and she would want out of the house. Who wants to be tied to a recovering drug addict? No one. "My father found me and made me come back," I said, my voice hard from the effort of telling her. I edited out the heroin; she didn't need to know about that. "It took a few years because I had missed so much school, but I finally got my GED."

She crossed her legs, trying to find something to do. The atmosphere in the room was nearly suffocating. My eyes were drawn to the long, smooth lines of her legs. She still wore those heels and they contrasted strangely with her Sophie shorts and tank top. I wondered if she had any regular shoes. Probably not.

I looked back up at her face to see her deep brown eyes staring into mine. Slowly, the air around us changed and began to crackle with electricity. My fingers tingled with the need to feel her soft skin, to hear her moans fill the room. Her eyes darkened slightly with desire and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt the current running between us. I stood up and closed the little space that separated us.

She stood and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her lips. My mouth attacked hers hungrily, her hot lips opening under mine. I was dizzy from the taste and feel of her. My hands gripped her hips, pulling up her tank top a little so that I could feel the skin of her stomach and back. I pressed her hips tightly into me, feeling the cloth of her tank top rubbing against my bare chest.

She sighed, her hands delving into my hair. I picked her up, my hands cupping her ass. My arms were slightly sore from their earlier exertion but I wasn't complaining. Her long legs wrapped around me, pressing her covered core to my growing erection. I laid her down on the bench on her back. I undid her legs from around my waist and stood up.

Bella moved to sit up, but I pressed her back into the padded bench. "Stay lying down," I said, standing up again. I moved so that I sat straddling the bench before her spread legs. She rose up so that she could lean back on her elbows, watching me. I kissed both her ankles before pulling her high heels off her feet, dropping them to the ground. I ran my lips up her calves, enjoying the smooth skin of her legs.

When I had bought her clothes, I had also bought her necessities like razors, shampoo, toothpaste and a toothbrush, and deodorant. I had forgotten other things though, like a hairbrush.

I let my tongue reach out to taste the skin behind her knee. She moaned, her breathing slowly beginning to pick up pace. I continued my exploration of her legs, making my way up to her shorts. I smiled at the way the muscles in her legs tensed whenever I placed my lips onto them. I dipped my fingers into the waistband of her blue shorts and teased them down. She lifted her hips, making it easier for me to undress her. I kissed each new patch of skin that was exposed, placing deep, sucking kisses along her pussy lips. She gasped, letting her head fall back, lifting her hips towards me.

Pulling her shorts off her body, I tossed them to the ground. She was now naked from the waist down. I couldn't bring myself to regret forgetting to buy her underwear. Bella was already wet, dripping onto the bench. My shorts became very tight and I found it hard to breathe.

Then I lifted the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at me. I tried to remember how to breathe. She was beyond beautiful – she was an angel. She was completely naked now and I couldn't help but let my eyes linger first on her breasts, then down her stomach to her soaking cunt.

Suddenly, she leaned up and crushed her mouth to mine, pressing her naked body against my clothed one. Her arms cupped my face, holding it securely to hers. Her nipples were tight and hard as they pressed into my chest. I groaned and grabbed her hair in my fingers, attacking her tongue with mine. My fervor was increased with hers. She moaned deliciously and I ate it before it became sound. Her hands went to my shorts, cupping my erection. I growled and pushed her back onto her back.

"You move and I will tie you to this bench," I warned. I stood up and quickly undressed, throwing my clothing onto the ground next to hers. I considered it a miracle that I had a small stash of condoms in the gym. I had bought boxes of them when I saved Bella, hoping she would agree to this arrangement, and I had put them throughout the house. Some might call it presumptuous, but at least I was prepared.

Her breathing accelerated when she saw my hard dick. I straddled the bench and grabbed her thighs in my hands, pulling her towards me. "Put this on me," I said, handing her the small package. Honestly, I just wanted to feel her hands on me.

She ripped open the package and pulled out the condom, fitting it over my cock. Her fingernails brushed down my shaft by accident and I stiffened, telling myself to be patient. When she began playing with my balls, I grabbed her wrist, taking it away. If she continued that way, I wasn't going to last until I could feel her around my dick. I sucked at her neck, biting and nipping.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she moaned.

I lifted her, holding her ass with my hands, and positioned her over my cock. She brought her hot mouth to mine, her hands clasping in my hair just as I dropped her onto my dick.

She cried out as my hard member thrust into her. It was neither gentle nor smooth but the roughness was just what we needed. Her eyes were clenched shut and she arched on my lap. Her mouth opened as if she was going to scream, but no sound came out.

"Shit, Bella," I hissed, wrapping my arms around her back so that I could move her easily up and down. I lifted her off of me and dropped her again, gritting my teeth against the pleasure. She screamed, pressing her face into my neck. I still had the bite mark on my shoulder from where she had bit me in the bookstore while trying to keep quiet.

When I lifted her again, she stopped me. "Lay down on your back, Edward," she commanded, her eyes blazing with lust. I ignored her. "Lay down!" She got off of me, pulling my dick out of her tight pussy and pushed me back onto the padded black bench.

Fuck, she was delicious when she was demanding, yelling at me like that. It made my cock literally twitch as I lay onto my back, my legs on each side of the bench.

Then she crawled up my body and straddled my waist. Oh shit, I was going to cum right now if she kept crawling like that. I watched as she positioned her self over my dick before sliding down onto me, impaling herself.

Her back arched, her eyes closing tightly as her hands scraped down my chest. I hissed, holding her hips tightly to mine.

"Hell," I growled. "Fucking ride me, Bella."

"Oh God," she gasped as she began to move back and forth, making my hard member rub against her walls. I bucked my hips up into her, causing me to go deeper inside her soaking-wet and hot-as-sex pussy. Suddenly, she reached back to play with my balls as she rode me, her breasts bouncing.

I groaned, running my hands up and down her waist. I pinched her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, pulling. I kneaded her breasts in my hand tightly. It was getting harder and harder to draw this out. Her walls tensed and relaxed around my member, nearly making my head spin with pleasure.

Reaching down to rub her nub roughly with my hand, I used my other hand to hold her hips down onto mine.

"Oh SHIT," she gasped, arching. I was viciously rubbing her, wanting to feel her cum before me. She panted, her hands gripping my shoulders as she rocked herself back and forth onto my cock. I pinched her bundle of nerves and bucked my hips up into her.

I felt her pussy clamp around my cock, holding it still and she climaxed hard.

"FUCK!" she screamed, her fingernails digging into my shoulders.

I gritted my teeth but my long groan came out anyway. It vibrated through my chest and suddenly I was sent over the edge. My body stiffened and I released into the condom, my eyes clenched shut. She relaxed on top of me, lying down on my chest. My softening dick pulled out of her as she lay on me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her hair, still drifting in the fog of bliss that surrounded me.

I was going to make her love me, no matter what it took.

I glanced down to find Bella's large, dark eyes looking up at me, a smile tugging at her beautiful lips. Yes, she would grow to love me. I didn't want to think about what would happen if that wish didn't come true.

**

* * *

****Ori: So now that that chapter's finished, Jay and I are going to get some pizza.**

**Jason: Don't even mention pizza.**

**Ori: Why?**

**Jason: Because of that stupid pizza delivery guy. He was hitting on you. What a jackass. We're never ordering pizza again, Ori, at least not from Dominoes. **

**Ori: I think you're jealous, Jason.**

**Jason: No, I'm not. I just don't like other guys hitting on my girl. *pouts***

**Ori: It's okay that you're jealous. I think it's sexy. *winks***


	9. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT**

**Hello everyone, this is Jason, Ori's boyfriend. **

**Yesterday Oriana was in a car crash while coming back from the grocery store. She was in a coma for over 24 hours but is now awake. Please, PLEASE pray for her. Although she is getting stronger by the moment, she still has a long way to go until she is back to normal. It's a miracle that she wasn't hurt worse than she already was - she has one broken leg and hundreds of bruises and small lacerations all over her skin.**

**I thought that you deserved to know. House of Lust, The Candle, and Sex Toy are on hiatus until she gets better. If she could tell you guys, I am sure she would say that she's so terribly sorry for not replying to reviews like she usually does, but obviously she can't. Sometimes I find her sitting at the computer for hours trying to reply back to every single review. And I won't reply to reviews for HOL and TC without her. I hope that she recovers soon but the treatment hasn't been working.**

**Thanks for listening. It is so hard to be without her, I love her so much. So PLEASE pray that she recovers soon. **

**Thank you.**

**-Jason**


	10. Washing Machine

**Jason: Ori is finally back!!! I was so worried about her. She's still in the hospital but she's using my laptop to write instead of using sheets of notebook paper like she was doing before. That girl writes all the time. I don't think she ever takes a break. lol. And also, thank you so much to everyone for all their encouraging and heart-felt PM's and reviews. Although you may not know it, they helped tremendously to both me and Ori.**

**Ori: Yeah, I'm still at the hospital. It's harder to write these chapters now that I'm in the hospital but we'll manage. And yes, I'm back in action! :D I know Jason already said it, but I'm going to say it again. Thank you so much for everyone's concern. I didn't know that people on fanfiction even cared about me. **

**Jason: Babe, I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again.**

**Ori: I'm sorry, Jay. I promise that was my last coma. I love you, baby.**

**Jason: Love you too. *hugs Ori gently cuz she's still in a little pain* Damn, I'm so glad you're back!**

**Ori: Me too! Okay, so I guess this means that we should get back to the story. We hope you like this chapter!! :D If you don't like parts of it then that means that I probably wrote those parts. I'm a little loopy from the pain medicine. XD**

**Jason: You're cute when you're high on valium, babe. *winks adorably* LOL. btw, Ori and I have decided to switch up the POVs for a little while.**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

I held her in my arms for a while, conscious of the fact that we were both sweaty. I brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes, moving my hand so that I could cup her cheek. I felt her move her mouth so that she could press her lips to my palm. I stopped breathing. Did that mean she was starting to love me? Could it be possible that something so simple could mean so much?

After we showered together, only washing each other's bodies and hair – nothing more - I noticed that night had descended. I knew that Bella would be tired and sore, after all, we'd had sex three times today in various places. After we said goodnight and she went to her bedroom; I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Today had been both stressful and wonderful. I loved spending the entire day with her and I wished I could do it again tomorrow. But I had also been negligent by not monitoring her healing. I made a mental note to check on her in the morning.

As I lay in my bed, I tried to sleep, to achieve some kind of rest. But she was all I thought about. Growling in frustration, I rolled over and clenched my eyes shut. I remembered how her eyes had lit up when we entered the bookstore, how bright and ecstatic she was when I told her to pick out some books that she wanted. I remembered her excitement and happiness when she saw Alice, and how beautiful she looked in the early morning light. After an hour of sleeplessness, I stood up out of the bed, deciding to check on her now instead of early the next morning.

Dressed in only my boxers, I slowly opened my bedroom door and glanced out into the hall. Bella's bedroom was at the other end of the hall and I silently walked towards it. I almost felt as if I was trespassing by coming into her room so late at night.

Grateful that her door didn't make a sound when opened, I slowly went inside, closing it behind me.

She was sleeping soundlessly in the bed, the covers drawn up to her chin as she lay curled in a ball on her side. Her face was serene, turned towards me, the covers nearly hiding her beautiful face from me. I leaned back against the door, my heart growing heavy from sorrow.

She would never love me. Whatever I did, she could never love me. Bella was everything I wasn't and there was no conceivable reason that she would care for me. Suddenly, I wished that I had the heroin again so that I could forget my fucked up thoughts and worries.

Slowly walking to the bed, I stood at the far edge. I wanted to lie next to her, to feel her heartbeat against my skin and her solid body close to mine. I had never been one for sentimentality, but in that moment, I wanted to lie beside her like a normal couple. A few stolen moments with her asleep in my arms.

Careful so that I didn't wake her, I climbed into the bed with her, pulling the covers over me and lay on my side, looking at her back as she faced away from me. She wore a white tank top and a pair of boy shorts that seemed so innocent. I gently placed my hand on her hip, moving my thumb slowly under her shirt to the exposed skin of her waist. A small sigh escaped her lips and she rolled over, turning towards me. I froze, thinking that she had woke up. But her eyes were still closed and a small smile spread over her lips.

Her seraphic face was not even an inch away from mine. The slopes of our noses lined up, our foreheads unintentionally pressing together. Without thinking, I cupped her face with my hands, wanting to kiss her mouth, but resisted. Instead, I lightly pressed my lips to the tip of her nose and each corner of her mouth. She sighed again and hugged my chest, laying her head on my torso, just under my chin. Surprised, I froze, but then put my arms gently around her.

It was so easy to believe that she loved me then. So simple. Looking down at her chocolate hair cascading down to the sheets, I closed my eyes. I wished this moment could last forever, that she would never have to wake up and I could continue with this beautiful illusion that she was all I needed in the world.

After a few hours, I drifted into a deep sleep with an angel in my arms.

It was the first time I had truly slept peacefully in years.

**xXx**

The next morning I was woken by the weak sunlight trickling through the window, slowly illuminating the room. I was slightly disoriented, unsure of where I was. The bed didn't feel like my own – too soft – and there was something laying on me.

Glancing down, I saw that Bella still slept with her head on my chest. Warmth spread through my body at the thought that she hadn't yet woke up. At least I could enjoy this moment before she woke and told me to go away. I would treasure every second I had.

As she slept, I ran my fingers up and down her arm. My thoughts wandered to trivial things such as the fact that I hadn't done practically any housecleaning since she had been here. I didn't like to hire a maid because she always got in my way and I couldn't stand people in my house other than myself. Thinking about how Bella was now living with me, I wondered if she had really changed me so much. Not only did I want her with me, I hated the silence that I had once embraced. The laundry would need to be done and the dishes needed to be put into the dishwasher. I was thankful I didn't have any pets or they would probably have starved to death by now.

But housekeeping was the least of my problems. I had to think of a plan to make her love me. Using my fingers to gently probe her scalp, I noticed that the knot that had been on the back of her head had receded. I didn't see any major bruises on her skin either, only the yellowing ones that were disappearing. She would leave soon. She was more or less perfectly fine and she would have to go home in a couple of days.

That meant I had two days to make her love me.

Shit.

I had watched romance movies before, once or twice. Sometimes the couple fought at first, sometimes they had an instant attraction. But almost always, they came passionately together in love and heat. I remembered numerous clichés – roses and boxes of chocolate – none of which I particularly cared for. Maybe I could make her breakfast again or pull out her chair when she went to sit down.

I huffed in irritation and looked up at the ceiling. Fuck. This was going to be harder than I thought. It went against everything I had grown up knowing. When I was fifteen and already deep into my addiction, I had once knocked a guy out cold just to take his wallet. If you were soft in any way, you would be tore to shreds. I had endured my fair share of street gangs and fights, and all of it taught me never to show emotion or you were easy prey. It was getting harder and harder to remain cold to Bella, but it was also harder to open up. The thought of her knowing my shitty past made me cringe. But how else would she fall in love with me? Didn't she have to know who I was before she fell in love with me?

Hell, I had no idea what to do. I was battling with my fears and desires in that moment. Was telling her worth seeing her reaction? What if I frightened her . . . or worse, disgusted her? I didn't think I could survive if that happened.

She stirred, her nose crinkling as her eyes fluttered open. I could see the serene smile that tugged at her lips, her still-heavy eyelids struggling to open.

I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she woke up. I should go, before she's fully coherent. But I felt anchored to this spot by some intangible force. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. I closed my eyes, keeping my arms around her delicate body, and waited for the disgust I knew would be apparent in her voice. The last thing she wanted was to find me laying beside her.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft as a whisper, yet I kept my eyes closed. The longer I could put off her true reaction, the better. I felt something brush up my chest and my breathing hitched. Could it be her fingertips? Or even her lips? "Edward, look at me," she murmured, almost pleading.

Defeated, I opened my eyes. I couldn't refuse her anything. I was no better than a slave at her feet.

Two very large chocolate eyes stared into mine. Instead of the anger that I feared would be evident, there was only gentleness.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," I said gruffly, sitting up. "I'll leave so you can get your rest." I gingerly moved away from her and stood up off the bed. Damn it, Cullen, I thought, you're pushing her away again. But I didn't want to stay and hear her tell me to leave.

Suddenly, I felt her warm hand close around my wrist, stopping me from moving. I turned back to see her on her hands and knees on the bed, her left hand holding my wrist. "Please don't leave," she whispered. Those dark eyes stared relentlessly into mine. Gentle yet scorching. "I like . . ." She looked down and let go of my wrist. A small blush began to diffuse soft color over her face. I waited, my whole body screaming at me to do something to comfort her. But I wanted to know what she was going to say.

Her pause was so long that I was afraid she wouldn't finish.

"Yes?" I prompted softly.

Her eyes flashed up to mine. "I like waking up with you." Her voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear her. I stood still. It was too good to be true, what she had just said.

Bella took a deep breath. "Please don't leave, Edward."

I sat down on the edge of the bed slowly. I was afraid that if I moved too quickly that this would turn out to be just a dream. Cupping her cheek with my palm, I leaned in and pressed my lips against her forehead. "I won't leave, Bella," I said, pulling away so that I could see her angel's face.

With that one sentence, I meant that I would _never _leave her, not if she still wanted me around. She could leave, but I would still be waiting for her, hoping that she could someday love me.

A slave indeed.

The next few hours were among the best I had ever experienced. Bella lay curled beside me, a euphoric smile radiant on her lips. She told me corny jokes, making me laugh because of her determined attempts to make me smile. She told me about Alice and how they had been friends ever since she could remember. I was content to simply listen to her talk, to watch the way she used her hands and bit her lip when she paused.

There was a long silence then. I had been looking up at the ceiling as she spoke, a smile starting to form. Now I glanced down to see that she was sitting beside me, legs crossed so that she sat Indian style. Her doe-like eyes stared down at me seriously.

In that prolonged silence, the atmosphere changed. The easy conversation was gone, replaced with a tenseness that engulfed me.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked, her voice earnest. "There's no need to hold everything inside you; that only makes it worse."

My heart sped up slightly. Did she know about the heroin? "What are you talking about?" I said evasively. I put my hands behind my head and stared pointedly at the ceiling.

She sighed gently. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I could feel her eyes on me like a hot brand, searing my flesh. Glancing back at her, I was surprised to find that her eyes weren't angry like I thought they would be, instead they were full of pity.

Growling in exasperation, I stood up from the bed, walking quickly to the window. I didn't want her pity. Pity never helped anything – it only made things worse. Abruptly, I remembered the pitying face of the priest at Carlisle's funeral. Placing my hands on the window ledge, I leaned forward, clenching my eyes shut against the fresh onslaught of memories.

Two small hands pressed lightly against my back. Startled, I jumped, but refused to turn around.

When she spoke, her voice was kinder than I would have thought. I was going to have to learn that not everyone was as much of an ass as I was sometimes. Bella was caring and gentle; I quickly hated myself for being so cruel to her. She deserved better.

"I'm sorry, Edward, for upsetting you," she murmured. I thought I felt her lips press against my back. My skin ignited where we touched a slight shiver rippling up my spine. "I was only . . . I wanted to help you." Her voice broke on the last word and pain spliced through my heart.

Breathing in deeply, I turned around. Tears swam in her eyes but she smiled weakly at me. Fuck, I disgusted myself. I had just hurt her more. Was there no end to my cruelty?

"Oh, Bella," I breathed, cupping her face with my hands. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault." I took a deep breath once again. I knew what was coming. I would have to tell her. "I'm not used to . . . people helping me. And my past isn't very pleasant." A tear beaded up and trickled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Perhaps if you talked about it . . ." she suggested delicately. I stared into those dark eyes that seemed to know so much about me although I had barely told her anything.

I shook my head. "I don't think that talking would help, Bella. I would rather just leave the past untouched. There is no use digging up things that I can't change."

"But, Edward. Don't you see? Talking about it is the only way you can move on with your life. If it still haunts you, then maybe confronting it will help."

I dropped my hands and looked away. I didn't want this. I didn't want her to know about me. Gritting my teeth, I turned my back on her again, leaning on the window, hoping she would just drop it.

"Nothing will help," I muttered grimly.

"Tell me about living on the streets, Edward," she said quickly, as if she was afraid that this was the only time she would ever have to talk about this. "You said you ran away after your mother died – what was it like? I want to know."

Anger suddenly flared up inside me and I whirled. "You really want to know what it was like to starve in an alley and steal to survive?" My voice was harsh but I couldn't seem to maintain that cool façade I had so carefully constructed. The walls were destroyed, and with the pain, the fury was let loose. "You want to know what it was like to eat dead rats that you found in the streets, trying to cook the meat with a cigarette lighter but too hungry to really care if it was raw or not? Or how about the fights? Broken hands that you couldn't even take to the doctor to get fixed, living with the stabs of pain simply because there was no other way. Perhaps you would like to know about the beer or the drugs."

It was as if every memory of those years flooded back to me, a massive tidal wave that I could neither survive, nor ignore. They were vivid, excruciatingly real. A mirthless laugh slipped past my throat as I walked towards the bed and sat down. I knew that my legs wouldn't hold me up for very long if I continued. The floodgates had been opened and there was no stopping the torrent of words or pain. It was all I could do to keep from hitting something, _anything_.

She stood silently at the window, watching me.

"I knew I couldn't go back to my father. Not after I had left him immediately after mother died. Or at least, that's what I thought. I thought that he wouldn't want me back. What I had done was unforgivable. So I learned to live without a home or a steady supply of food. Gangs were always a problem in Seattle and I was often stupid enough to wander into their various territory. Once I was beaten and thrown off the pier into the ocean. I washed up on shore, though, and a man performed CPR on me. And like the ungrateful ass that I was, I stumbled away, not even saying thank you."

I felt as if I was in a dream. The words were coming from my mouth but I wasn't able to stop them. As if I was just a marionette at the command of some vicious puppeteer.

"The only time it was possible to ignore the hunger or the nagging pain in my entire body was when I . . . discovered the heroin."

I heard her light intake of air. Not wanting to see her reaction, I closed my eyes, holding my head in my hands. It was finally out. She knew and there was nothing I could do to erase the past few seconds.

"You have to understand, Bella. It was the only _peace_ I had. It was the only way I could forget my shitty life and feel something other than disgust at myself. During those years that I lived on the streets, it was the only thing that made my life bearable." I felt her sit down softly beside me, her hand resting lightly on my arm. But I didn't move. I had to make her understand, to make her see that I only used the drug to have some peace from my fucked up existence. My words flowed faster now. Now that she knew, there was no reason for her not to walk out on me.

I turned to her, my eyes wild with urgency. "The heroin was only for a little while. I promise you, I'm fine now. It's just that I needed something in my life that didn't drive me crazy."

My eyes flickered to her lips momentarily. This woman that I had thought about for nearly two years finally knew the darkest part of me. My soul was a twisted, blackened thing, left over from all the injections of the drug and the blackening, infection-riddled holes that used to be in the crease of my elbow. Her's was pure ivory and untouched. We were complete opposites – black and white. But I needed her worse than I had ever needed the heroin, even while in rehab when I was hallucinating from withdrawal and madness. If she left me now, I didn't see how I was ever going to survive it.

That thought made me clench my eyes shut. I felt her soft warm hands cup my cheeks, forcing me to look into the eyes that I dreaded most right now. I knew she would be disgusted, frightened, angry even. She had every right to be. I had lied to her, withholding my past from her when she had a right to know what kind of monster had taken her in.

"But then it began to change," I said softly. "The heroin had become my addiction and I went without food sometimes in order to pay for a fix. It became my hell instead of my deliverance."

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," she said. Glancing up at her, I allowed myself the mercy of looking at this angel that was somehow still with me. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, trying to tell her that she had no need to be sorry. If anything, I was the one who should apologize. For burdening her with this, for telling her. The pain was still locked inside me, burning my nerves slowly, punishing me for my past mistakes. No matter what I did, I would be plagued with the knowledge of how I had screwed up my life. This agony, this torment would never leave. I thought I had managed to control it, to repress it, but now I saw that I had been very wrong. It was here to stay.

Bella pressed her lips to the tip of my nose, then to my forehead. And with that one small mercy, I felt my wounds begin to heal. I had never had anyone care this much for me before. Wrapping my arms around her small body, I pressed my face into her neck.

I felt as if she could save me from myself. As if she was the only thing between me and the vast chasm of my sins.

The heroin had never been my salvation – Bella was.

**xXx**

We sat like that for a long time, simply holding each other. Rather, Bella was holding me. I needed her body pressed against mine; I needed her soft lips touching my cheeks, nose, eyelids. But the worst was over.

It was a miracle. _She _was my miracle. She knew of the heroin, the stealing, the hunger – and she was still here.

Bella wanted to make breakfast this morning and I didn't feel like disagreeing with her. As the pain of the memories faded, a stronger emotion replaced it. Slowly, the realization that she was here sunk in. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face while we ate. The euphoria surging through me was staggering, consuming. It was all I could do to keep from kissing her senseless when she stood up to put the dishes into the sink.

"I need to wash some clothes," she said uncertainly.

I nodded. "Of course." I smiled softly and brought her hand to my lips, kissing the palm. "The laundry room is downstairs, by the gym."

She nodded and slowly turned away.

I told myself to wait for at least an hour before I began searching for her. It was only right to let her have some time to think before I intruded on her. But I could only endure forty-five minutes before I walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for the laundry room.

When I turned the corner, I saw that the door was open. Bella was leaning against the washing machine, staring down at her sock feet. She still wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was now pulled back into a pony-tail, out of her face. The washing machine shook gently behind her as it washed.

I stepped inside and her head snapped up. Her eyes ran over my t-shirt covered chest, then up to my face. I smiled and walked up to her, placing my hands on her hips.

"Hey, Edward," she said, placing her arms lightly on my shoulders, around my neck.

"Hello, Bella." I paused, unsure. Her eyes were gentle and patient as she waited, but I could see that there was something else. "I'm sorry for telling you my past. I didn't want to burden you."

She pressed her hand to my mouth, stopping me from saying anything else. "I'm glad you told me, Edward. Thank you."

Before I could respond, she clutched my hair in her fingers and pulled my face to hers. Her lips crushed against mine. She was really here. Bella didn't hate me and she wasn't going to run away. The joy I had felt earlier rushed through me once again. Pressing her back into the washer, I sucked on her tongue, running my hands down her torso to grasp the hem of her top.

"I hope you don't mind," I said when her shirt was on the floor. "But you're not going to wear _anything_ for the next hour."

She moaned, her eyes closing slightly as her head fell back. I moved my lips down her neck, biting and sucking. Fuck, I wanted her. I knew I would never stop wanting her, needing her. Her smile, her beautiful, honest character, her kindness – she was my addiction.

I sucked her nipple into my mouth. Her chest was heaving, practically begging me to tease it. She was clutched the edge of her washer for support, her knuckles white. Kneading her other breast with my hand as I swirled my tongue around the left one, I moved my free hand to the waistband of her shorts, dipping two fingers inside.

"Oh God," she moaned, pushing her hips into my hand.

I pulled back and watched with satisfaction as her naked breasts heaved from the force of her breathing. "From now on, the only name you will say when I'm about to fuck you, is mine," I purred into her ear. "Understood?"

She nodded furiously. "Fuck yes, Edward."

I ripped open her shorts, unbuttoning it by sheer force, and pulled them down her fucking perfect legs. I could see her pussy wet and glistening in the fluorescent lights above us. She gasped, her hands moving to my t-shirt, yanking it over my head.

The heat inside my body was setting my skin to flame, a scorching inferno. The need and lust that was so often between us was now intertwined with the pathetic love that I felt for her. Of course, she didn't know that I loved her and I was counting on that. If she knew, that might be the thing that pushed her away from me. So I would keep it to myself for now.

My mouth was everywhere on her body. I couldn't get enough of her silky skin, the delicate taste of her.

Her nails scoured my bare back. I hissed at the pain that was instantly converted to pleasure.

"Fuck," I growled, moving my hands from her siren's body long enough so that I could undo my trousers. My breathing was ragged and my hard-on was nearly painful. Letting my cock free, I pressed her back into the washer.

"No," she said firmly, stopping me. "You're going to be naked, Edward." Her eyes were wild with desire and heat, her voice low and husky. Then she bent towards me and yanked my pants down my legs almost viciously. My boxers came with it.

Shit, I nearly came right then.

Stepping out of the constricting fabric, I kicked my pants away. There was hardly any foreplay between us, only a primal desire to be together.

Our mouths were fused together as I sat her on top of the washer so that she would be on level with me. The washing machine vibrated beneath her, causing her body to shake in my hands.

"Oh God," she gasped when I pushed her thighs apart. Bella let her head hang back.

"What did I tell you?" I warned sternly. "If I hear anything like that again, I won't hesitate to punish you." My voice was low and guttural as I struggled to hold back. Looking at her flushed, over-heated body, I knew that I would never hurt her. But I _was_ going to punish her if she did that again. The rule was stupid, but I just wanted an excuse to tie her up. The thought of seeing her at my mercy made a bud of pre-cum appear on the head of my dick.

"Yes, Edward," she breathed, her eyes wide.

I smirked, looking straight into those chocolate orbs and placed my index finger directly over her slit. I moved my finger slowly up, from her entrance to her nub, collecting her juices on the end of my finger. She writhed on the washer, her eyes clenched shut, and I suddenly realized that the motions of the washer beneath her turned my finger into a sort of vibrator.

"You naughty, naughty girl," I purred, a dangerous smile spreading over my lips. "Sex on a washing machine – how diabolical. I bet you're already so wet that your juices are trickling down your thighs." I knew I had just seen how utterly wet she was but I just wanted a reason to taste her. "Maybe I should look."

Her eyes widened as I leaned down. I hadn't shaved that morning so there was dark stubble along my jaw. I wondered if she would find the feeling pleasurable. As I leaned down, I watched her eyes widen and her mouth part.

Then I directed my attention on the task at hand.

"Mmmm, Bella," I murmured, shaking my head. "You're drenched. Maybe I should clean this up for you."

Holding her thighs still with my hands, I lightly licked up the trail of liquid that ran down them. Fuck, how could she taste so sinful?

"Shit," she gasped, her hands knotting in my hair. "Edward." She lifted her hips off the shaking washing machine.

Wanting to tease the shit out of her, I ran the tip of my tongue over her folds, only touching the edges. I wanted to push her legs up to her chest so that I could bite and suck her delicious little pussy as long as I wanted. You've had your way enough today, Cullen, I thought, attempting to control myself.

I once again ran my finger down her entrance, never going inside her, and watched as the honey-sweet liquid beaded on my finger. "Taste yourself, Bella," I said, moving my hand to her mouth.

Staring straight at me, she pulled my finger into her mouth, her full pink lips closing over the digit. Shit, she knew what she was doing. Curling her tongue around my finger, she pulled me deeper into her hot mouth, using her teeth to scrape down my skin. My eyes closed and I held my breath in an attempt to control my now raging erection. She was showing me exactly what she could do with that mouth of hers. In the span of only a few seconds, I imagined her in so many different positions it was staggering.

"Damn it, Edward," she moaned when I flicked her nipples. Her hands grasped my cock, pulling me roughly to her in a way that nearly made me cum before I was even inside her. "Fuck me now."

I growled and quickly dug into the pocket of my jeans that were lying on the floor. In less than a second, the condom was on my pulsing dick and her nails were scratching my back, our mouths hot on each other's skin. With one quick thrust, I rammed into her. Her ass scooted back on the slick white top of the washer, and I quickly pushed her towards me again.

"Oh FUCK!" she screamed, arching into me. The washing machine made my dick rub erratically against her walls, doubling the pleasure.

"Hell," I growled, pulling slowly out of her, slamming once again into the pussy I was beginning to know so well. My hands gripped her hips tightly, impaling her deeper onto my pulsing cock. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist so that our hips collided every time I plunged into her. Bella's screams were one of the most erotic things I had ever heard, spurring me on.

I reached down, rubbing her nub roughly. Her mouth struggled to dominate mine, our passion manifesting itself in sweat, tongues, lips, and screams.

Then the washer stopped moving for a moment, then started up again. It was switching to the rinse cycle. Bella pulled back a little, surprised that the washing machine was still going. "You're not getting away from me that easy," I growled. A single thought ran through my mind – Bella knew everything about my past and yet she was still here. My incredulity turned to heat and I pulled completely out of her. She groaned in frustration as I positioned the head of my dick at her entrance. With a savageness that was almost brutal, I plunged into her, my balls slapping lightly against her skin.

"God, Edward," she cried out, the sound of her screams hardening my cock further, a feat I would have thought impossible.

And on the still-running washing machine I fucked the shit out of my beautiful angel, the walls of her pussy milking my cock. My eyes clenched shut as I came, releasing into the condom, dying a thousands deaths of white-hot pleasure.

Slowly, when we came back to ourselves and the washer had long ceased its job, I pulled out of her, tossing the spent condom in the trash. She leaned heavily against me, her breathing starting to slow. Brushing my fingers down her shoulders to the curve of her breasts, I waited until she sat up before I spoke.

"I'm afraid that now I'm going to have to punish you, Bella," I said sternly. "I told you that the only name you are allowed to speak while I fuck you is mine." Honestly, I just wanted her naked and tied up. And it would help me keep my mind off the fact that I had told her everything. Even though she wasn't leaving me, it had to have some kind of repercussions and I wanted to postpone those for as long as possible.

Bella leaned back and looked at me, eyes wide with uncertainty.

I smiled dangerously and brushed my fingers over her pussy. She bit back a moan. "I think I'm going to enjoy punishing you, Isabella," I purred her full first name, enjoying the way she writhed atop the washing machine.

* * *

**Ori: We're sorry about the delay for this chapter. But we hoped you liked it. And sorry for the insane length of it too!!! 13 pages! That's a lot compared to the standard 9 that we usually do.**

**Jason: I think this is the longest chapter we've ever written! But we really really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, guys!! And in case you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are where the smut is in the chapter. Just so you know. *winks***


	11. Seperate

**I know that it has been forever since I've updated and I am SO incredibly sorry for that. But I hope that my excuse is sound enough.**

**I've been asking myself why I intend to include this in my authors note but you all deserve to know what's taking so long. And honestly, I need to get it off my chest because you'll all find out sooner or later. So I'll just put it bluntly.**

**Jason and I broke up. Or rather, he dumped me. Some people will probably be shocked by this b/c he was so perfect. And I suppose that was exactly what should have tipped me off. He wasn't cruel though. He said that it would be best if we separated now during the summer since we are going to different colleges this fall and that he wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship.**

**To some, this wouldn't count as a logical reason for not updating, but I loved him so much and it's been hard. I've been so stupid though. I was so head over heels for the guy that I chose to ignore all the classic break up signs. We'd also been fighting nearly nonstop for the past last two days we were together.**

**For those that are wondering, I will be continuing House of Lust and The Candle by myself. Jason said he no longer had an interest in fanfiction and I wouldn't be surprised if he chooses to drink instead of write. He's always had a problem with drinking.**

**Sorry for the agony of this authors note but everyone deserves to know why I haven't updated. I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating. I hope that this time no one believes I'm faking. I'm afraid that in the past, I tended to sugarcoat things relating to Jason, even though they have been going downhill for a while.**

**I will try my damndest to get the next chapter out soon, but I don't think I can work on any of my stories just yet. I'm am sorry for this authors note and the fact that there hasn't been an update.**

**Thank you for listening.**

**-Oriana**


	12. The Hiatus

**I wanted to tell everyone that this story is now on permanent hiatus. I can't continue it and my interest in it has died. **

**I am so sorry everyone. I know how much I hate it when people don't finish a story, but I just can't.**

**If I can be so bold as to suggest ANOTHER story, though, that you guys might like. I DO have a new story up (only 4 chapters so far) called Dark Whispers that is a Jasper/Bella story and one called Sex Toy that is Bella/Edward.**

**Again, I am SOOOOOOO sorry. But this is on permanent hiatus. **

**Please forgive me.**

**~ORIANA~**


End file.
